Crystal Meth
by PhoenixOnFire
Summary: When he was under the power of Slade, Robin was controlled by a drug that the team doesnt know about,Starfire discovers his addiction. will she be able to stop him without getting hooked herself? RXS flames welcomed, but not wanted hint hint.
1. CHAPTER 1

Hey guys, I decided to start another story. This one is actually semi true, one of my friends got into crystal and my other friend tried to help him. Now there a happy couple. Anyway! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, NONE OF US SORRY SOALS EVER WILL NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT TO! SO WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE TO WRITE THIS?

Chapter 1, Pizza:

(The titans ages: Robin, 16, Starfire 14, Cyborg 18, Beast Boy 13, Raven 13.)

"PIZZA" yelled Cyborg! "EVERYONE WERE GOING OUT, GET YOUR ASSES TO THE T-CAR!" he yelled again this time even louder.

"Awe man" Beast Boy said in a disappointed tone, "why do we have to go out for PIZZA? We never agree on anything… why can't I just keep making dinner like I have been for the past week? Tofu can't be that bad." Beast Boy whined.

"That's exactly why were going out Beast Boy" Robin said in an amused tone "tofu really is that bad" he said with a smirk on his handsome face. Starfire and Raven walked into the garage, Starfire was blushing lightly and laughing gaily as normal. The two girls passed by Robin who had still been standing in the doorway. He walked with them and opened the door to the T-car to let Raven and Beast Boy in.

"Starfire, want to ride with me?" Robin asked in a cool tone.

"Why surly Robin" Starfire said delightedly and clapped her hands together as a sign of happiness. Robin and Starfire watched as the T-car pulled out and zoomed across to the main land.

"Starfire, have you ever been onmy motor cycle?" Robin asked.

"Why no Robin, it is the first time you have asked me to accompany you on one of you motor cycle journeys" Star said innocently. Robin guided her over to the motor cycle and helped her sit on the seat, as he glanced down to make sure her feet were positioned properly, he couldn't help but notice that her skirt had ridden up her leg a little more that it usually did. He smirked and proceeded to take his position in front of her.

"Okay Star" Robin said once he was seated comfortably "Your going to want to put your hands around my waist and hold on tight" he said in his charming voice. Starfire did as she was told. The R-cycle pulled out of Titans Tower and followed the T-car.

_Robin is so warm_ Starfire thought to herself. _And his body is amazingly strong_ she thought again smiling and pressing her face closer tothe boy she was falling for'sbody. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

The T-car and R-cycle pulled into the parking lot of their ceremonial Pizza place. The teenagers parked their form of transportation and went upstairs to their customary pizza table outside. The sun was just starting to set and a cool breeze sparingly swept over the Titans.

"I'll be back in a few minutes titans" Robin said in a hurried voice. Three out of four titans nodded him off and continued to survey their menus, even though they already knew it backwards and forwards. Starife watched Robin leave and noticed a small white package sticking out of his cultched fist, she squinted trying to tell what it was but was unable to; her attention was soon turned back her ententons when Raven nudged her. Starfire decided on having a slice of cheese pizza with bananas, mint and pineapple (ewe gross combo); Cyborg had a pepperoni; Raven had brought herself a mug of herbal tea; and Beast Boy had a cheese pizza with a layer of tomato's on top of it. Five minutes later Robin returned and ordered a slice of plain cheese.

"Robin, are you alright you look…troubled" Starfire whispered aside to him.

"I'm fine Starfire" Robin quickly responded, "I just had to go to… the bathroom" he said.

"Oh" Star said understandingly, even though she knew there was something wrong with her best friend and crush.

OKAY WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE RR…REMEMBER FLAMES ARE WELCOME(HOPE YOU GUYS FIND NOTHING TO FLAME BUT IM SURE ONE OF YOU WILL PICK SOEMTHING OUT) IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANYTHING SUBMITTED INTO THE STORY E-MAIL ME AND I WILL TRY TO PUT IT IN IF IT MAKES SCENCE ! THANKS FOR READING STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	2. CHAPTER 2

ALRIGHT IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY _SCILENT SCREAMS _THEN YOU KNOW IM NOT ONE TO WAIT FOR REVIEWS! SO I LIKE REVIEWS BUT IF I DON'T GET THEM IT'S YOUR PROBLEM FOR NOT READING AND RESPONDING NOT MINE…SO ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND NEVER WILL BUT I CAN HAVE A DREAM RIGHT?

The titans awoke to a sunny warm Sunday morning. Cyborg was already in the kitchen making waffles, eggs, bacon and toast while Raven sat in her dark corner reading a book she had just started and was sipping her herbal tea. Beast Boy, who had just entered the room ran over to Cyborg and started to yell at him for starting breakfast without him. After about two minutes of yelling, BB settled down to a video game. Starfire was upstairs in her own thinking spot, (which happened to be the edge of the roof). Robin, the leader; the one who was always up first still had not wakened.

The four titans had a big breakfast and moved on to combat practice. The titans noticed that Robin was stillnot there. He was the one who had always encouraged their training and took it more seriously than any of the others.

"Has anyone seen friend Robin?" Starfire asked in a concerned tone.

"No Star" Cyborg said slightly agitated from the weights he was lifting.

"Shall I look for him?" Starfire questioned, pausing for a reply.

"Go on" Raven said in a monotone voice. Starfire bolted out the door in search of her best friend.

Starfire wandered the halls of Titans tower. "ROBIN, OH ROBIN, YOUR FRIENDS AWAIT YOU" she screamed out. She heard a rustle behind the door marked _ROBIN, _as she approached the door it slid open as it was programmed to do. The door revealed Robin, who was currently asleep. He was sweating profusely and tossing and turning, almost as if he were having a nightmare. Starfire kneeled down on the floor beside him and began to gently shake their leader awake. Eventually the black haired boy opened his masked eyes. He was shaking and murmuring words unknown to Starfire. Seeing Robin's state, Starfire quickly shot up and sat on the bed next to him, she gathered the tangled sheets and wrapped Robin in a warm bundle. For the final touch, she caringly put her arms around him. This calmed Robin down. He dosed back off into a light sleep, a light smile displayed on his lips.

ALLRIGHTY THEN. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER SEEMS REALLY POINTLESS BUT AS A SUMMARY THIS WAS THE FIRST OF HIS MANY MISSES OF EVENTS HE LOVES.SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT I THINK I LIKE DOINGLOTS OF SHORT ANS SWEET CHAPTERS!YES THERE IS A LITTLE ROBIN STARFIRE ACTION, BUT THIS IS SOME OF THE MINOR STUFF! YAY FOR ALL YOU ROBIN/STARFIRE FANS. I AM TO. DON'T MESS WITH THEIR LOVE BUT THIS FAN FIC ISNT REALLY ABOUT THAT LIKE MY OTHER ONES SO SORRY IF ANYONE IS AFFENDED. RR PLEASE-PHOENIXONFIRE!


	3. CHAPTER 3

ALRIGHT PEOPLE, THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! SO WITHOUT A HOLD UP LETS GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS…-RUNS OFF CRYING-DADDY!

Ch. 3, Suspicion.

Two days later, again four out of five titans gathered in the gym. "Man, where's Robin this time?" Cyborg asked in a stressed tone. He was tired of running the daily practices.

"Dude, if he doesn't start training again soon, he'll be slow and totally out of shape" Beast Boy chimed.

"Shall I go and find him again?" Starfire asked in a hopeful voice, she wanted to be around Robin alone again.

"If you really want to Starfire" Raven drawled. Starfire practically flew out of the gym in pursuit of their handsome leader.

Starfire entered the hallway that led to the common room; there was a faint noise of kissing coming from behind the closed door. "Is someone there?" Starfire called through the door.

"Shit, Starfire" Robin mumbled. There was a small thud and the door slid open revealing Starfire.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she saw her friend sitting on the sofa. The TV was turned onto a soap opera, at the moment there were two people on screen making out. "Robin, why are you not training with us?" Starfire asked.

"Don't feel like it" Robin said bluntly turning his head back to the TV. "Hey Star, want to get me another soda?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you should be practicing battle with us, not sitting on the sofa and getting…fat" Starfire countered him.

"DAMN IT STARFIRE, I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO" Robin yelled at her.

"Oh, alright then, I shall be going" Starfire said, tears starting to well in her eyes. Robin had never yelled at her before.

"Starfire, wait" Robin said softly. "I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry" Robin said again in the same tone. Starfire turned around to face Robin again.

"Robin, may I please talk to you?" Starfire asked timidly the tears starting to trickle down her cheek. Robin cocked his head and nodded yes. Starfire flew over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Robin, is something the matter?" Starfire asked concerned.

"No, Star, everything's fine, why do you ask?" Robin said in a fake voice.

"You have not been acting like yourself, you no longer train with us, or join in any of our fun, and you no longer enjoy finding Slade" She said looking down with shame. At a glance, under one of the cushions she saw a little white bag was sticking out.

"Starfire, things have just come up" Robin said taking her hand in his. "And I promise if anything bad happens I'll tell you." He said in a stern voice.

"Promise?" Starfire asked looking into his masked eyes.

"I promise" he said returning her gaze.

_Something is still not right. _Starfire thought to herself, her eyes returning to the White bag. _And I am going to find out why he keeps disappearing. _

OKAY WELL THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE MORE EXCITING…I HOPE. RR! THEN AGAIN IF YOU WANT ANYTHING IN THE STORY LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO FIT IT IN. CAN'T GO TO FAR FROM THE REAL STORY THOUGH! –PHOENIXONFIRE!


	4. CHAPTER 4

ALRIGHTY! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (YOU GET THE PICTURE) MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE I GO AGAIN!

DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE ROBIN AND STARFIE ACTION!

NOW INTO THE STORY!

Ch. 4. Can we please?

"Friends" Starfire chimed happily "I was thinking, it is going to be the Titans birthday in two days" She eyed everyone mischievously, "and I thought it would be nice to throw an anniversary party!" She finished her sentence, a huge smile plastered on her face. Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea except Robin. "Robin, something troubles you?" the alien asked.

"Starfire, it's a nice idea, but don't you think it would be a lot of work? To invite all the people? Come up with the food? Entertainment?" Robin questioned. Starfire's eyes sunk and so did her heart. Starfire hung her red head, she was dying to know Robin's secret. In fact, Star wasn't even thinking about the Titans anniversary, she only wanted to divulge Robin's mystery white bag. She slowly raised her head; her face displayed the 'puppy dog pout.'

"Alright, it was only an idea."

"You got me Star" Robin chuckled, "You know I can't turn down that look." The other Titans cheered. "I'll pull up the guest list and security guards" he added, then headed off to the computer lab.

"I'll start on the food" Beast Boy cheered happily, racing off to the kitchen. Cyborg quickly chased after him.

"NO WAY" he screamed, "I'M DOING FOOD, YOUR GOING TO ORDER THAT FUCKING TOFU THAT TASTES LIKE AN ASS WIPE" he yelled. Then he got a brilliant idea, he used his built in arm phone and dialed the restaurant they usually ordered from. "………. Yes, I would like to place an order….. For a party……. Uh huh….(he's on the phone)….but first, please make sure you don't take any orders from Beast Boy…. Thanks…..yeah, so were going to need, Ice cream, ribs, pizza, chicken, waffles, soda, candy, steak, lamb (ETC)… and absolutely no vegetables!...yeah, yeah, put it on the Titans Tab,…yes I know that's 500 dollars…. No it's the titans 2nd year anniversary, so it's special….thank you!" He glanced in the direction of the kitchen just in time to hear the screams of disappointment coming from Beast Boy.

"FINE, THEN I'LL DO ENTERTAINMENT" Beast Boy lashed out, completely mad. He stormed into the entertainment room and started sorting through movies, TV shows and music video's that the Titans had in their cabinet. "GREAT, WE HAVE 10 HOURS OF STUFF PICKED OUT" Beast Boy called, his face brightening up again.

"Friend Raven, will you help me with decorations and theme?" Starfire asked clapping her hands together.

"I'll pass…actually, for everyone's sake I think I will, just none of that Tameranian stuff okay?" Raven said.

"Oh it is a joyous day!" Starfire screamed and dragged Raven to her pink clad room to discuss their theme.

Raven and Starfire sat on Starfire's silky pink bed. "So, Starfire, what did you have in mind?" Raven asked.

"Oh, friend, I was thinking, how about the neon?" Starfire asked in a delighted voice.

"No, to bright for me" Raven said sternly.

"Then how about paint, where you are…spattered when you enter" Starfire said sticking her tongue out.

"I think you mean splattered, and sure that theme sounds good" Raven said, "it's going to get messy, and my closet doesn't contain anything in the cards for messy, so it looks like were going to the mall" Raven said in a voice that really didn't sound excited, even for an emotionless voice.

"Oh, we shall go now then, we also must pick up attire for the boys, they do not have the proper clothing either." Starfire stated.

"Sure, let's go." Raven said. The two teen girls departed for Jump City Mall.

Raven pushed the doors of the mall open and the two proceeded in, Starfire's heart jumped when she saw a certain outfit on a mannequin. "Oh, Raven, I believe I have found my outfit for the party" She squealed. Starfire grabbed Raven's pale hand and pretty much dragged her into the store. Raven nodded approvingly when she saw the outfit her best friend had chosen to wear.

"Go try it on" Raven said, pointing to the dressing rooms. Starfire ran in, shut the curtain and emerged not a minute later. "I like it, lets go now" Raven pleaded.

"Yes, wait, you still have failed to come up with an outfit" Starfire pointed out.

"Oh, right." Raven said disappointedly, she was hoping she could just sit in her room, read a book and ignore the racket that was going to be made. "You pick something out for me, I'll get the boy's their stuff" she said. She darted out of the store as fast as she could and ran to the store the guys normally shopped at.

The girls met in the quart yard, which happened to be exactly half way! "Are you ready to begin our journey home?" Starfire said in a cheery voice handing Raven a dark blue bag.

"Yeah, let's go!" Raven responded shoving a red, green and blue bag into Starfire's hand.


	5. CHAPTER 5

HEY PEOPLE, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SO THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS AN ACTUALLY PARTY, AND IT'S GONNA JUMP RIGHT INTO IT, DON'T FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING EVERYTHING…I'M SICK AGAIN FUCK WORK! OH BY THE WAY THIS IS WAY IMPORTANT, A DIRECTOR ASKED ME TO WRITE A STORY SIMILAR TO THIS, IT'S GOING TO GET TWEEKED MAJOR TIME BUT I CAN USE ALL THE HELP I CAN GET PLEASE E-MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE WRITE UP! 

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL ELEMENTS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO POSSESS THE RING TONE! IT'S REALLY AWSOME!

Ch. 5: Party!

"WoooHoooo" Random people screamed as they were splashed with paint at the front door, Starfire paraded around the room, keeping a very close eye on Robin. She jealously eyed a couple making out in the corner.

Beast Boy was at the bar dispensing beer to the girls who had crowded around him, he was already really drunk and enjoying the attention. He turned a bright red (as red as a green guy can get) when one of the drunk girls pulled him up on the table and started to freak dance with him. Raven eyed him evilly. Seeing this Beast Boy jumped off the table to go and talk to his Goth teammate.

Cyborg was hanging out at the food table, eating and chatting with some of his friends outside the Titans. "Hey, Kevin!" Cyborg said putting his hand on a boy's back.

The common room was covered in paint, and smelled like smoke. The scene was becoming overwhelming for Starfire, (who ironically picked the theme!) the red head headed over to the corner of the room where she had a good view of Robin, who was sitting down talking to Speedy. Suddenly two boys approached her from behind.

"Hey gorgeous" The first boys said, he was about five inches taller that Starfire and was very strong looking, she could tell that he was a superhero of some sort. "What's your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Starfire" Starfire stuttered. The second boy had now come around to her other side so that she was trapped. He was also taller than Starfire, but shorter than the first boy. "What are you names?" Starfire questioned gaining confidence in her voice, even though she felt adrenalin (sorry not sure if that's spelled right) rush through her body.

"My name's Todd" The first boy said, moving closer to Star. "And this is Jeremy" he said nodding to the other boy. "Do you want to have some fun?" he whispered in her ear.

"I am having plenty of fun for the moment" Starfire said a bit confused.

"I'm not talking about that type of fun" Todd laughed, "Do you want to have some…fun, fun?" He asked again starting to kiss her neck.

"I am not sure I know what you mean but 'fun'" Starfire said now very scared.

"Trust me" Todd said moving in on the innocent fourteen year old. _She cant be that strong or rebellious _Todd thought to himself. He moved his hand to her breasts and started to squeeze them.

"Please do not do that" Starfire pleaded. Todd ignored her plea.

"Jeremy, grab her" Todd instructed. Jeremy, the blond boy did as he was told, he grabbed Starfire's arm and pinned them behind her back, she felt them being bonded by something, as she turned around to see what was happening with her hands, a hand met her face. Tears started to well in her eyes. "Look at me you slut" Todd said to her firmly. Starfire's cheek was stinging intensely, she has lost her voice. "Now I'm going to have my fun with you" Todd said sneering.

Todd started to tear Starfire's white beater down the center. (Okay so outfit explanation…Starfire is wearing a white wife beater that had a slit down the middle, she is wearing a black bra, jean skirt, black thong, black belt and black shoes) Todd only chuckled as he saw her black bra.

"You have a much better body than I thought" he told her, he reached his hand under her shirt and slid her strapless bra down around her stomach, not taking his hands out he started to attack her large breasts again, he pinched her nipple and massaged her mound while moaning.

When he grew bored he decided to take it below the waist; "Jeremy, sit her on the floor" Todd instructed. Starfire's body had become completely stiff now. Jeremy roughly pushed Starfire down to the floor as he was told; Todd grabbed the girls' legs and spread them slightly apart. Starfire franticly darted her eyes around looking for Robin. She could no longer see him. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt her underwear being slid down, something entered her entrance she looked down to see Todd's finger inside her.

Todd was roughly pulled off by Robin. "LEAVE HER ALONE" Robin instructed in a loud stern angry voice. (Robin to the rescue! Yay)

"Robin, man, no hard feelings…is she your girlfriend?" Todd asked in a really scared voice, he started to back away.

"Yes Todd and I suggest you keep you filthy hands off her" Robin spat venom.

"Sorry, it wont happen again, I promise" Todd said now starting to run away, Robin stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Apologize to Starfire first" Robin said looking Todd directly in the eyes (if you can do that through a mask…can you?) "You to Jeremy" He added, the blond boy had tried to slip away.

"Sorry Starfire" both boys cried in unison before running away. Robin bent down to help Starfire. He first untied her arms.

"Starfire, did they hurt you, if they did I swear-" Robin sputtered in furry.

"Robin" Starfire squeaked, before pulling Robin into a big hug.

"Hey Star, let's go to the roof and clean you up? Alright?" He asked. Starfire nodded.

On The Roof:

"There" Robin said as he finished buckling Starfire's bra. He hugged her deeply from the back, resting his head on her head. "You're sure you're alright" He asked again.

"Yes, Robin I am fine." The two just sat in silence hugging. "Robin may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Anything Starfire" Robin answered, he enjoyed being close to the alien.

"Back inside, you said I was your 'girlfriend,' why?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Starfire, Todd has a bad reputation, I've had to beat him up a few times, so now he's scared of me, it just popped into my mind… I hope you didn't mind" he said.

"It is alright Robin" Starfire said, she broke the embrace and walked to the edge of the roof. "I think I shall go back to the party, will you come with me?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to stay up here for a second or two" Robin said nodding. "Catch up with you later Star" Starfire nodded and walked back inside titans tower.

As soon as Starfire had left, Robin pulled out a little white bag from his pants pocket. (He's wearing normal clothes) and started to inhale the contents, he did not hear the door reopen.

"ROBIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starfire screamed, she had now been on earth long enough to know what he was doing.

"Starfire" Robin said really shocked. "Why did you come back up here?" he asked trying to hide the bag.

"Robin, you cannot lie to me any longer, I know you have gotten into trouble, what are you taking?" Starfire questioned.

"I shouldn't say" Robin said. Starfire looked down at her feet.

"Robin, you are my best friend, I would only like to help, if I do not know what you are doing, then I cannot help" she stated in a caring voice. She walked closer to Robin who handed her the bag. "NO" Starfire screamed, "WHY ROBIN, WHY?" She screamed again. Robin's high started to kick in.

"You know Starfire" Robin said, his body language becoming strange, and his voice hick-up like "you're pretty cute" he started to walk towards her. Starfire started to back away but was pounced upon by Robin's lips. Robin started to kiss Starfire who returned the kiss for a minute or two.

_No, this is not right, Robin is high, he does not really like me… this must stop, no matter how much I love him. _ Starfire thought to herself. "Robin, you are high, this is not what you truly want." Starfire said in a sad voice that seemed coaxing at the same time. "You are not yourself" Starfire reminded him.

"I love you" Robin said and then captured her lips again. Starfire pushed him away again.

"Robin, NO" Starfire said this time more firmly.

"I said, I love you, and you love me, get back here you bitch" Robin said in a voice that rang through the crisp night air. He attacked Starfire and tried to punch her, she dodged him with ease, as the assault continued, Starfire felt herself becoming emotionally weak.

"Robin please, I do not wish to fight you" Starfire said crying. Robin continued trying to hurt Starfire. "CYBORG, BEAST BOY, RAVEN, HELP" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs, with that being unsuccessful she screamed the only other phrase she could think of to set off the alarm. "TITANS GO" Starfire screamed again with one last gasp of air. The three other titans quickly joined them on the roof. "help" Starfire squeaked dodging a kick. Cyborg tackled Robin.

"Robin, man what is wrong with you?" Cyborg shook him. Starfire collapsed on the spot, Raven sat down next to her, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Your okay now Starfire, he cant hurt you" She said in the most soothing voice she was capable of.

"Why would he do that to me?" Starfire asked, looking down at the white bag in her fist. "He did what he told me not to" she said staring down at the bag of Crystal Meth.

OKAY THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5 HOPED YOU LIKED IT! RR! AND AGAIN E-MAIL ME I NEED SOME HELP! OKAY THANKS- PHOENIXONFIRE!


	6. CHAPTER 6

OKEY DOKEY! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!

_MARTSON AND GOSSCLIFF-YOUR WISHES ARE MY COMMAND! WE THINK ALIKE DON'T WE?_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID BUT DON'T WE ALL?

Ch.6 The reason

The day after the party the Titans Tower was trashed, the last of the guests had just left at 6 am and it was now currently 10am. Starfire was sitting on the edge of the roof, (her normal thinking spot) a breeze ruffled her long hair which was now streaming out behind her. The door to the roof opened. Starfire turned around to see who it was.

"Robin" she said coldly as she saw the team leader, she stood up and started to fly up into the air just incase he was high again. "Why are you here" she ask him not changing his tone of voice.

"Starfire" Robin said "I-I'm sorry" he said looking down "I just want to talk, and I promise I'm not high" he said holding his hands up as a sign of promise. Starfire landed back on the roof and returned to her spot on the edge of the roof. Robin approached the sitting Tameranian and sat down next to her, dangling his feet over the side.

It pained Starfire to look at Robin. She started to cry and turned her head so that Robin was unable to see her face.

"Starfire, please look at me" he said pleadingly, he reached a hand out and turned her face towards him. He looked down when he saw the pain he had caused. "Cyborg told me what happened last night" he said distantly "I cant believe I would do that to you, I'm sorry" He said again.

"Why Robin?" Starfire asked him "why would you do that to yourself?" she asked him again, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please, just tell me that, I know you were not yourself" she said smiling a sad smile.

"If, I tell you Starfire, I don't want this getting out to anyone else, okay?" Robin said seriously. Starfire nodded in response. "When I was Slade's apprentice, I was so uptight, wouldn't listen to him, and wouldn't fight my team" he said looking down. "He gave me Crystal so that I would be more violent and fight harder, after taking it once or twice I got addicted, because I needed it, I had to obey his every command, once I found my own dealer, I broke away from him." Robin said looking down. "And I really, really want to stop, I cant risk hurting you again." He added.

"Robin" Starfire said placing a hand on his shoulder "If you truly want to stop, you can and I am willing to help you. I'll do whatever it takes." She said.

"Starfire, I swear right here and now I am quitting" Robin said looking her right in the eye.

"Robin, if you do not quit, I will start taking the Crystal meth" Starfire said holding the white bag up.

"STARFIRE NO, I don't want you getting hurt again. I made a mistake, don't make the same one I did" he said holding his hand out for the bag. Starfire reluctantly handed it to him.

"Just remember Robin, if you don't quit" Starfire said dangerously, "I will begin, remember, you taught me everything and I am not done learning" she added sharply. With that she stood up and walked away.

"Starfire" Robin called, "If for some reason I don't quit, don't start get me help" he said.

"Robin, you can quit, me starting should be enough of a motivation, if you continue then you are not my true friend, because you would risk my life" she said sadly.

"Star, I don't want anything happening to you" he said and threw the bag off the roof. Starfire smiled. _I am glad I was able to help_ Star thought to herself.

ALRIGHT END OF THAT CHAPTER WAIT HOW MANY CHAPS DO I HAVE SO FAR? I THINK THAT'S CHAPTER 6! I'M REALLY GOING CRAZY! OH WELL RR!


	7. CHAPTER 7

WELL WELL WELL, I GOT SOME REVIEWS NOT ALL NICE BUT WHATEVER NOW HERE GOES MY RESPONSE TO ALL OF THEM!

_TRISTA EXUL- _**I'm sorry that you don't like my story; I guess it just isn't your style huh? In order for this story to work I do have to change the personalities of characters. And about the 'rape' if you've ever been in a situation like that sometimes you can't move no matter how strong you are, take my word for it. When it's not happening to you then normally you're okay so that's why Robin would be able to take care of them. Plus it is sort of, but not completely clear that Todd and Robin have a 'background.' Oh and by the way, who said anything about Robin and Starfire being a couple?**

_GOSSCLIFF- _**vice versa! I'm also glad to see someone writing about the 'funny' side of drugs. My story is just one of the worst possible cases. YOUR STORY KICKS A! KEEP IT UP!**

_MARTSON-_** Anytime; let me know if you want anything else in the story!**

_LASHAY-ISAAC- _**Moi? Write a lot? No! Just on fanfiction and whatever I have to write for school!**

_KENSHININU- _**No**** I actually don't know the titans ages! I just made them up for this story!**

_ALWAYS IMPATIENT- _**The answer to you're question, keep reading to find out!**

_ROBIN AND STARFAN-_** Well, here we go! New update, thanks for being such a great reviewer! **

**THAT'S TO ALL OF YOU WELL…MOST OF YOU!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!

Ch. 7. A Broken Promise.

3:23 am.

A single beam of light shone on the grounds of Titans Tower, a hidden figure was the source of the light, it was searching for something, something small. The streak of light stopped on a small white bag. The figure ran, picked it up and pocketed it.

(4 weeks later)

Starfire sat in Robin's room waiting for him, they were about to hold their weekly 'therapy talk.' The door swooshed open and revealed a panting Robin.

"Robin, you are alright?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Yeah, just went for a jog" Robin commented, he readjusted his black cape so that it draped around him, a style he was getting more into. "So, are we ready?" he asked the red head. She nodded.

"So, Robin, it has been the four weeks," Starfire said happily, "and you have not done any of the Crystal Meth?" she urged.

"No, Star" Robin said and then coughed.

"Robin, are you sick?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, just my uh….asthma" he said.

"Robin, you do not have the asthma" Starfire reminded him "you are becoming sick, I shall fetch the thermometer" She said starting to walk to Robin's bathroom. "You should get into bed" she added, then disappeared behind the leader's bathroom door.

"Oh, shit" Robin muttered.

Starfire closed the door behind her as she entered, now thinking about it; she actually had to go to the bathroom. She finished her business and then proceeded to the medicine cabinet. She opened the door slowly and reached for a disposable thermometer, she peeled paper off and then bent down to throw it away, something in the trash can caught her eye. _No, he could not, he did not_ she thought. "NO" she screamed, grabbing the white bag out of the trash and running back into the bedroom.

"ROBIN" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. Starfire ran to go confront their leader about not quitting, when she looked around he was no longer on his bed, when she stood in silence, she heard a loud coughing coming from the floor. "ROBIN" she screamed again this time more out of concern. Robin was lying on the floor, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth witch led to a larger puddle. Starfire gasped. She ran to her friends' side to help him, sitting him up she patted him on the back and handed him a glass of water which was on the table next to his bed. A few minutes later, the spasm ended.

"You lied" Starfire whimpered, "Why Robin?" she asked burring her face in her hands.

Robin only looked away, "I'm sorry Starfire, I'm not strong enough" he said, he did not notice that the Tameranian was starting to open the bag. Robin turned his head just in time to see Starfire scooping a small portion of the powder into her mouth and flush it down with whatever water was left in the glass.

"STARFIRE SPIT IT OUT NOW" Robin commanded. Starfire ignored his order, "Starfire do it now" Robin hissed, Starfire only swallowed once more.

"I am sorry Robin, it is to late" She said standing up. Robin got up with her, as she turned he wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to squeeze.

"Ro-bi-n, Wha-t are y-ou, d-doi-ing?" Starfire choked in-between squeezes.

"I'm getting that stuff out of your system before it's to late" he said focusing on his task.

"NO ROBIN" Starfire screamed, she flew up in the air, Robin still with her and flipped him; he landed with a thud on the hard wood floor wincing in pain. "I made up my mind. You broke your promise; I am going to keep mine." With that she flew out the door.

"Starfire" Robin whispered "what did I do?" he said sitting up and hugging his knee's.

ALRIGHT WELL THAT WOULD BE THE END OF CH.7

NOW I NEED HELP WITH AN ENDING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO YET AND I NEED TO DESIDE SO I CAN CHOOSE WHICH WAY TO MAKE THE STORY TURN. SO VOTE I NEED 5 VOTES BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE!

STARFIRE AND ROBIN GO TO REHAB AND GET BETTER

ROBIN QUITS FOR STARFIRE WHO RETURNS TO HER OWN HOMEPLANET FOR COUNCILING, RETURNS 6 MONTHS LATER AND THEN WHEN REJECTED, DIES.

ROBIN KILLS HIMSELF WHEN HE FIGURES OUT HOW MUCH PAIN HE CAUSED –SHORTER STORY-

-YOUR CHOICE BETWEEN A HAPPY ENDING OR A SAD ONE REMEMBER 5 VOTES RR, PHOENIXONFIRE-


	8. CHAPTER 8

WOW, BEEN A LONG TIME. SO NOW I'M BACK. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT VOTES, I THINK I'LL TAKE SOME OF YOUR IDEA'S AND TWIST THEM TOGETEHR. THANKS GUY'S AND GIRLS YOU'RE THE BEST!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS…WHAT ELSE IS NEW?

Do you know why?

Robin walked into the kitchen, the other titans already doing their own things. He started to go to his usual spot where Starfire currently was, as he walked, he hesitated, remembering the event that had happened last night. Taking a deep breath, he made a bold entrance over to the Tameranian girl.

Starfire looked up at the leader, glared and got up from her seated position and passed by him, knocking her shoulder against his own.

"Good bye friends" Starfire said directly looking at Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. "If you need me, I shall be in my room" She added, plastering a fake smile on her face. The alien hastily walked out of the room not glancing back at Robin once. Raven noticed her strange behavior and decided to go and talk to her.

"Starfire…" Raven said tapping on her friend's door.

"Hm?" Starfire mumbled from behind the closed door. Raven pressed her ear to the metal door; she could hear Starfire moving around quickly.

"May I come in?" The gothic half demon asked pulling away from the door.

"Please," Starfire said opening the door "Welcome to my dwelling" she added in her usual cheery voice. Raven stepped in and noticed an open suitcase with some clothes lazily shoved in them.

"Going somewhere?" Raven asked Starfire pointing at the bag.

"Oh, that" Starfire said blushing, "in a while I may have to go on a journey"

"Where to?" her friend asked her.

"I should not tell you friend Raven" Starfire said lowering her head, "as much as I hate to keep secrets from my friends, this one I fear I must." She said.

"Starfire" Raven said guiding the alien to the pink circular bed and sitting down on the edge. "What's going on with you and Robin? You two were acting really strange this morning, did something happen?" She said locking her purple eyes with emerald green ones.

"Oh, well, something did happen, but it is not important" Starfire said chuckling and blushing to give her friend a good impression of her being happy.

"Okay" Raven said getting up to leave. "If you want to talk, I'm here" she added and then stepped out the door.

* * *

Starfire and Robin continued acting strangely for a few weeks. After about two month's Starfire began to become grumpy and loose her cheerful state of mind.

* * *

1:30 am:

Starfire roamed the halls of Titans Tower, her eyes glazed over, shoulders hunched, scowl on her delicate mouth. A green gloved hand grabbed her from behind, the other clenched over her mouth. The silhouette dragged her into an empty room.

"Starfire this has to stop" Robin hissed in her ear, his hand still over her mouth, "I don't want to see you like this, I don't want you to get hurt, don't make my mistake"

Starfire let out a whimper and then bit his finger. "Robin, I shall live my life the way I choose to" She said matching the anger in his voice. "Don't tell me what to do" she said looking directly into his masked eyes. "You may be the leader of this team, but you are not the leader of my life" she said turning away.

"Starfire please" Robin said, tears trickling down his cheeks, "I don't want to control your life, or tell you what to do, I just don't want to see you hurt…again" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Robin" Starfire said gently turning to face him, she placed her hand on his own, and smiled. He smiled back. "Have you stopped doing the Meth?" she asked. Robin smiled.

"Yeah Starfire, I have" he said kissing her on the forehead, I owe it to you. She smiled back at him and pulled her leader into a deep hug.

_Oh shit, I just lied to Starfire_ Robin thought to himself as he pressed the young girl into his well formed body, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her boobs against his chest.

ALRIGHT…SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I DON'T KNOW I THINK I MAY BE LOOSING MY FLAIR FOR THIS STORY, SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS TO GREAT OR THE STORY IS JUST GOING TO BE FUCKED UP TELL ME, CUZ THEN I DON'T WANT TO WRITE A STORY THAT YOU GUYS ARENT GOING TO READ. SO PLEASE R&R- PHOENIXONFIRE!


	9. CHAPTER 9

HERE GOES CHAPTER 9!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS

Chapter 9: She needs it. (oh by the way it's a little unclear but the last chapter was called 'do you know why')

A/N: This part is not the true story anymore neither was the last chapter, so it ended a while ago…lets just get that straight.

Four of the titans gathered in front of the massive TV screen that the tower housed. Dr. Light had found another bank volt, but this time he was accompanied by Mumbo. While Mumbo held the guards and employee's hostage, Dr. Light was rounding up the valuable green papers.

"Tita-… Where's Starfire?" Robin asked looking around the others shrugged.

"I'll go find her" Raven volunteered and disappeared into the floor to get to her friends room.

"Starfire" Raven called as loud as she could "STARFIRE ITS TIME TO GO" she yelled again. The gothic girl pressed an ear to the Tameranian girls door and heard a thud. "Starfire" Raven whispered and opened the door, her eyes widened with shock and horror as she saw Star.

"Oh my gosh" Raven yelled as Starfire crawled on her hands and knees towards Raven, Raven whipped out her communicator. "Robin, you need to get down here right now, there's something wrong with Starfire, really, really wrong" she whispered.

Starfire had reached Raven's feet now and looked up into her face, Raven backed into the wall when she saw the beautiful alien's face. Her eyes were glazed over; a thin glossy silicone like red layer had formed changing her eyes from an emerald green to a blackish green. Her orangey face had turned chalk white and her perfect hair was tangled and stuck out in every direction. Starfire reached a shaking hand out and grabbed Raven's leg with an iron grip. Raven squatted down to reach Starfire's level.

"Raven" Starfire whispered her voice hoarse and huskier rather than high and perky. "Help" she squeaked. Raven gazed at her full body again; the red head was drenched in sweat.

"Robin where are you?" Raven muttered to herself. No more than 30 seconds later Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg burst in.

"Shit" the three boys cried in unison. Cyborg maneuvered himself around Raven and scooped up his teammate; he carried Starfire back to her bed and set her down gently.

"Beast Boy, get some tea" Robin instructed "Cyborg, get the scanner ready, we need to know what's wrong wit her" the leader removed his glove and pressed his hand to her pale forehead, "Raven, go into town and get something to lower her fever."

"And you?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm staying here with Starfire, just incase, she can't be alone." He said. The three followed his directions and sped off. "Starfire, what's going on?" Robin asked her soon after the others had left. Starfire opened her eyes, causing Robin to gasp.

"Robin, I-I-I need more" She stuttered in her new found voice. "Where did you get it?" She asked him raising her head and neck to level her eyes with his.

"Starfire no" Said softly, "I cant tell you that" he lowered his head "your going to be okay, your going something called withdrawal, the drug is leaving you system" he said reassuringly. "Just relax; I'll stay here with you."

The titans returned from their errands, Raven was clutching a small package, Beast Boy held a steaming mug in his hand and Cyborg held a metal helmet in his hand, various wires stuck out in different directions.

"Cyborg, you go first, there shouldn't be anything in her body for the scan" he directed.

Cyborg proceeded to put the helmet on Starfire's tossed hair. He stuck one of the wires into his arm and stared at the readings.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The girl's drugged, worse yet, its Crystal Meth" Cyborg said. "Raven give her the med's and BB, tea time" he whispered.

"Titan's, Starfire cant be alone at all, not in her state, I suggest that we all take turns staying with her. I'll take tonight, Raven, you take tomorrow, Cyborg then BB. Press the panic button if anything happens."

The other titans left Robin and Starfire alone. "Hey Star, do you want to get some pajama's on?" Robin asked her soothingly. She nodded yes. He walked over to her closet and grabbed a Pink Floyd T-shirt that he had given her and a pair of sweat pants, and then returned to her. "Here you go" he said handing her the clothes and turning his back to her while she dressed. He felt a hand on his lower back signaling she was finished. He turned back around, bent down and tucked her under the covers. "Rest" he said "sleep if you can, I'm going to bring that over here and do the same" he said pointing to a soft looking lounge chair. Starfire again nodded and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Starfire opened her eyes, she gazed at the clock, the time read 11:43pm. Then her eyes wandered to Robin, he was asleep, his mask in his lap and head lulled on his shoulder. Starfire slunk out of bed, her feet silently hitting the floor; she stood up and crept over to her care taker.

"Robin" she cooed quietly as to not fully wake him.

"Mmm" he replied still not opening his eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Tell me where you got the meth now please" she said quietly again.

"No Star" he said shifting his head "I told you no" he murmured.

"But Robin, you promised me you would" she said slyly.

"I did?" he asked again shifting, this time he found her hand, and grabbed it.

"Yes, friend Robin, you did" she said again "Now please, you will tell me?" she asked him innocently.

"Okay, okay" he replied, "I got it from Slade, but Starfire, please don't go there" he mumbled.

"I must" Starfire said, as she floated to her already packed suitcase.

OKAY WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 9! SO NOW ANYWAY, I NEED SOMETHING THAT STARFIRE WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT LIKE SOMETHING REALLY REALLY RANDOM! HEHEHE YOUGET WHERE THIS IS GOING! WELL R&R-PHOENIX ON FIRE

Please give me something that Starfire wouldn't know about! I really need it!


	10. CHAPTER 10

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS DOOMED TO SPEND A FEW WEEKS WITH MY DAD. –SHUDDERS- (WE DON'T GET ALONG WELL) DAMN IT I HATE IT WHEN MY MOM GOES ON TRIPS. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE!

PS: THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans etc, etc, etc.

Chapter 10: For you loyalty.

"SLADE?" Starfire called uneasily as she roamed the dark quarters of his currently stationed position, memories flooded her mind as she passed the intricate clock work that was spread throughout the warehouse.

FLASHBCK:

Robin had been fighting vigorously with an invisible opponent she had watched him be thrown into walls, his costume was torn, he was scratched and bruised. It had pained Starfire to look into his cringed blackened eyes (mask whatever you want to call it for those of you who have seen "Haunted"). They all thought he was crazy; he had even threatened to kill them if they got in his way. Starfire had hit him with a starbolt, sending him unconscious. (btw, I know that Slade is really gone, even though "birthmark" brings him back, but its my story, so don't flame this minor glitch please, I know it doesn't make sense but, DEAL WITH IT)

END FLASHBACK:

Starfire turned around in circles waiting for a reply. Her head whipped around at the sound of a rustle, her green eyes darted around the room looking for the cause of the sound, an outline of a tall well built man stepped from the shadows.

"Slade" Starfire whispered again, looking him directly in the face. Starfire's eyes glowed a poisonous green, just as they did before a battle.

"Relax child, I know why you're here" Slade cooed, he reached a hand behind his back and produced a white bag identical to the one Robin had been carrying. Starfire nodded in approval; in return she reached one of her slender arms down to the top of her boot and pulled out a wad of green paper.

"How much do you wish for Slade?" Star asked him eyeing him suspiciously, still keeping her eyes ready to fire a deadly eye beam.

Slade chuckled evilly, "I do not want your money dear child" he said turning his back to her.

Starfire gasped, "then what?" she asked surprised.

"I want, you to serve me" Slade said whipping around to look her in the face.

"As an apprentice as you had Robin do?" She questioned.

"No, my child, you will remain a Titan, but, you shall serve me undercover"

Starfire sighed; _whatever he wants cant be THAT bad_ she thought to herself before answering. "Alright" she said and kneeled at his feet. Slade tossed the bag at her feet and started to walk away.

"You will get my first instructions in a few days." With that comment he disappeared.

Star picked up the bag, untwined its top and inhaled its contents deeply, she relaxed as she waited for the effects to happen, sure enough, her eyes glazed over and she laughed sinisterly. "Now, to Titans Tower" she whispered happily to herself.

WELL THATS IT: R&R QUICK QUESTION, DO YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER? YES OR NO? YOU CHOOSE! -PHOENIXONFIRE! X AND O'S


	11. CHAPTER 11

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my computer had a bug and wouldn't let me get online.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11. New Ways.

WARNING: LEMON ALERT!

Two days passed without hearing from Slade. Starfire sat happily on top of the roof, swinging her feet over the roof humming a song from her home planet. The Tameranian was so entranced with what she was doing; she did not hear Robin approach her from behind. He casually sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"How are you?" Robin asked gently, unaware of what Starfire had done behind his back. Starfire smiled at him.

"I am doing quite well Robin, thank you for asking" she looked him in the face. "How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Better now that I'm up here, it's a mess inside" Robin said shaking his head in disappointment. Starfire laughed at his gesture. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

Robin finally turned and looked at her; he didn't realize how beautiful she really was until now. His true feelings had started to surface now that they had been through so much together. "Starfire?" Robin asked, feeling a sudden confidence he had never felt before.

"Yes Robin" She answered, not looking at him.

"Ah, um, I have a question" He said scratching the back of his head. "Well, we've been friends a while, and well, I was wandering if you wanted to 'go out?'" he asked. Starfire turned her head to him, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. Starfire merely giggled, stood up and started to skip to the staircase.

Starfire noticed a slight prickly feeling in her wrist, she looked down at where the pain had been, the feeling started to spread, soon the feeling was throughout her body, she fell to the floor crying in pain. Robin whipped around to see Starfire on the ground; he quickly ran to her, picked her up and cradled her in his arms. A faint orange glow had surrounded her body.

_Starfire, child can you hear me? _The voice of Slade echoed in her mind. She groaned.

_Slade? _She said through her mind, _how are you able to communicate with me? _She thought again.

_Child, the drugs I gave you, they connect us, we have a mental bond now. As long as you take the drug, we will be in contact. _Slade answered her question. Starfire shifted uncomfortably in Robin's arms.

"Starfire?" Robin whispered shaking her in his arms, she did not respond.

_So, what is it that you wish me to do?_ Starfire questioned.

_There's been a change in plan; I need you to leave the Titans _Slade's words etched into her brain.

The orange light turned to a blinding white, Starfire arched her back and let out a scream, her purple clothes started to rip away, leaving her naked, Robin, stood there with her in his arms wide eyed, he never flinched. Soon her clothes were replaced, her outfit was somewhat the same, she had the boots, short skit, belt, belly shirt and neck protector, the difference was that her outfit had turned black, titanium metal strips surrounded her mid section and arms, a circular disk with Slade's trademark 's' sat on her breast. The light faded and Starfire's eyes shot open. Robin stood dumbfounded. Starfire gently alighted from Robin's grip and set her feet on the ground.

"St-Starfire?" Robin asked completely taken aback. "Why?" he asked her again shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because Robin, you couldn't give me what I needed" Starfire answered sadly, with that, she flew off the roof and off to her new 'master.'

Robin flew down the stairs and to their super computer. He pressed a large red button marked 'alarm' the other titans gathered around Robin momentarily.

"What is it this time?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked grim; he was pulling up info on the computer.

"It's Slade, he has Starfire" Robin said then explained to the other Titans what had just happened when he noticed their confused expressions. He gave them a full confession.

The other titans just stood there, looking at him their mouths practically touching the floor.

"Alright ya'll, let's go find baby Star" Cyborg said in a whisper still in shock. The others nodded and followed.

4 AM THE NEXT MORNING:

"Titans, have you found her?" Robin barked into his communicator

"Nothing here" Beast Boy said in a sluggish tone.

"I haven't found squat" Cyborg answered

"Same here" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Okay Titans, head back to the tower" Robin said sadly, "we need our rest now."

The others speedily followed his orders, not able to complain about getting some rest.

Robin tumbled into bed and pulled the covers over him, he had one person on his mind, Starfire. He closed his bloodshot eyes, a slim body appeared in front of him, as it became clearer, a head of reddish blond hair came into view, followed by electric green eyes, then lastly her orangey skin. She smiled tenderly and reached out a hand. It felt so real. Robin allowed himself to dream on. _Robin, I've been waiting for you _a husky voice called out, Starfire's lips moved, but it wasn't her voice.

LEMON STARTS HERE:

He only grinned like a pervert as the Tameranian girl removed her shirt. Robin found himself staring at two large pointy breasts, her pink nipples already erect, her purple skirt was carelessly tossed in his face, he pulled the article of clothing that was blocking his view away from his eyes and gawked, there Starfire was, in her boots and lavender silk underwear. He was to slow, the red head had moved upon him and pushed him onto the bed, she pressed her warm bare chest into his clothed one, Robin felt himself becoming aroused. Pair of pink soft lips were crashed on his own tan ones. The kiss became more heated as the kissing pair twined tongues. Robin felt something sharp cutting up his chest, Starfire had used her finger nail to cut away his shirt, the two broke the kiss. Robin choked with pleasure as Starfire dragged her tongue down his well toned chest, she reached his belly button and dipped her lips in it, then started to kiss his treasure trail, she followed that all the way down and as she continued to lower her head, she removed his pants and boxers. Before she could take his package into her mouth, Robin roughly pulled her back up and flipped her so that she was on the bottom, he lightly kissed her forehead, then eyed her breasts lustfully, he was unable to take it any longer and crashed his mouth over her left breast, teasing the other one with his hand. Robin roughly bit Starfire's pink rock hard nipple and played with it in his mouth causing her to moan in pleasure, his right hand pinched and massaged, Starfire had to choke back her cries of happiness. Robin's hand left Starfire's breast and found its way to the elastic of her thong, he slipped it off, still keeping her breast in his mouth. He shortly pulled his head from her chest to observe his newly found territory. He gazed at her womanhood and examined her, she was perfect. Robin slowly dragged a hand over her flat stomach and found its way to her tight hole; before he came in contact with it he could feel her heat. Robin removed his glove and shoved a finger inside of her, he felt her clamp around him and waited; when she released him he pulled out and shoved his finger back in along with another, Starfire rocked her hips back and forth trying to make him go deeper. Without warning, Starfire's juices spilled out around Robin's fingers, he removed them and inspected them grinning. He did not notice that Starfire had slid down and had now positioned her mouth at his member. As he felt something wet around his 9 inch man-hood, he gasped in pleasure, Starfire slid her mouth up and down it, engulfing the whole thing in her mouth; Robin could feel himself getting ready to cum. He lifted Starfire and looked into her eyes, then plunged into her. She screamed in pain. Robin kept his position until her pain subsided, Then he started to pump in and out of her, faster and faster. Starfire was moving her hips in unison with him allowing him full access to her sacred spot. Star's hips buckled and she clamped her insides around him, Robin allowed his seed to spill into her.

Robin shot up; sweat beads had formed all over his face. He looked down under the covers of his bed. "Awe man" Robin sighed and he went to the bathroom to clean up his mess. Robin stared at himself in the mirror. And shook his head, _pathetic Robin _he thought at himself, you can't save yourself from Slade, how the hell can you save Starfire?

WOW, THAT WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER! OKAY MY GOAL IS TO GET 100 REVIEWS SO, KEEP REVIEWING! MORE CHAPTERS WILL UP SOON! SO KEEP AT IT. HOPE YOU PERVES LIKED THE LEMON!

PHOENIXONFIRE!


	12. CHAPTER 12

HERE IT GOES! HOPE YOU LIKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, as much as I wish I did!

Chapter 12. I can't kill her.

Recap of last chapter:

_Robin stared at himself in the mirror and shook his head, pathetic Robin he thought at himself, you can't save yourself from Slade, how the hell can you save Starfire? _

End Recap:

Robin was still staring at himself, when the room started to flash that deadly blood red. Robin opened his medicine cabinet and pocketed a small white package he had kept, just incase something like this happened. "TITANS GO" he yelled as he ran to go to the scene. Fear consumed his body, he knew who he was about to face.

The four Titans arrived at the scene of the crime, and there was Starfire. Her eyes were glowing orange, it wasn't her. "Titans Go, show NO mercy" Robin yelled. The others nodded. The battle started. Starfire had become a much better fighter just as Robin had when he worked for Slade; her starbolts were larger, stronger and brighter. She flew into the air and let a poisonous green shower fall.

"That's new" Raven said as she perused her best friend. A pair of magical black hands reached and grabbed Starfire, she strained but then broke free, Raven flew backwards and hit a wall, but soon regained her compositor. Shaking her head lightly she allowed her powers to grab some objects lying around and hurled them at Star, who flew through them, causing them to shatter. The tiny Shards bounced off of the red head and launched themselves into the gothic girl's body. Raven screamed in agony and fell to the floor in meditation, trying to heal herself.

Beast Boy wrapped himself in the form of a snake around his opponents body and started to squeeze, a snap rang through the silence, but it wasn't Starfire, BB untwined himself from her body and returned to his normal form, he crumpled over in pain clutching his left ribs. Starfire landed quietly behind him, rolled him over to look him in the eyes.

"Pathetic" She whispered so that only he could hear then tapped him with her foot so that he rolled back to his original position. Out of anger, Beast Boy grabbed Star's waist in the form of a gorilla. She back flipped in his arms and kicked him in the face; the green boy lay on the floor, a puddle of blood dripping out of his mouth.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and hit her square in the chest, as she fell, he ran and caught her.

"Starfire shake out of it" he said tracing her face with his finger, her eyes fluttered open, her usual green eyes were present, Cyborg hugged her deeply, while he could not see his face her eyes were consumed by orange again. "Cyborg?" Starfire asked innocently. Cyborg pulled her off his shoulder to look her in the eyes, and then gasped; she hit him with her eye beam, making him fly through the far brick wall. Now it was Robin's turn, he pulled out the white package he had grabbed earlier.

"It's the only way" he said quietly and ingested the concoction.

Robin ran directly under Starfire's flying form. She hadn't noticed his presence. He shot his grappling hook, it rapped around Starfire's foot, he yanked her down, Starfire fell perfectly into his arms, the way it had always been, Starfire fought back with all her strength, but he knew all her moves and was naturally a better fighter, after wrestling and sparring non stop, Starfire started to give way, she slowed down and became sloppy. Robin pinned her to the floor, his legs roughly on either side of her newly developed hips. Robin hooked her to the side of the head, giving him five seconds to kill her or deal with her. He gently kissed her on the lips; Robin grabbed an exploding disk from his utility belt and held it to her neck, he picked her up in his strong arms, glairing at her with the coldest stair he was capable of, she squirmed. His eyes softened. "Robin?" she murmured. Robin threw her in the air still holding the disk.

"Sorry Star" he whispered as he threw the disk at her flying form, she continued to fly backwards at impact, and then was pushed through the wall just above where Cyborg's imprint was when the explosion was set off. A pair of strong arms caught Starfire; Slade cradled his son's girlfriend in his arms. He had plans for her, and they weren't pretty. He carried the unconscious girl and slunk back into the shadows.

Robin ran as fast as he was capable of to each of his teammates and started to tend to their wounds, a lot of care was needed.

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

Starfire awoke to a strange place. She was in a purple silk room; she had been carefully placed under the covers, and tucked in, just as Galfore had done for her when she was younger. She smiled at the memory, and then noticed her head, it hurt. What had happened to her? She looked up, a TV monitor was turned on, she was on screen fighting the other titans; she gasped at the blood shed she had caused.

"I see you're awake, you've been in a coma" A cloaked voice said. Starfire slowly turned to see where the voice had come from and nodded. A man with Robin's bone structure and hair walked out who ever he was, he was very good looking, his only imperfection was a scar that ran over his right eye (I think that's the one that's usually masked, but I'm not sure, work with me). He was carrying a tray with a generous meal placed on it. "Here, you need to eat" he said.

"Robin? You have grown old?" Starfire questioned.

"No" the man replied, "I'm Slade" He said, leaving Starfire gasping.

"You are Slade?" She asked, "I did not realize that you and Robin would have such a strong resemblance" She said to him, He walked closer to her, and placed the food next to her. Starfire did not reach for the food, but for Slade's Face. He started to pull back; it had been so long since someone had touched his face. It was something that he had craved, but then stopped and forced her hand down to his chest. Star's lip quivered in fear as she pulled away with as much speed as she could.

"Do not worry, Starfire, I will not hurt you, but if you want to keep it like that, I suggest you do exactly as I say" he said sternly. Starfire quickly shoveled food into her mouth before responding.

"Over my dead body" she whispered in a venomous voice.

"As you wish" Slade responded to her bold remark.

OKAY END OF CHAPTER 12! CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP REALLY SOON, I NEED TO MAKE UP FOR THE LOST TIME!


	13. CHAPTER 13

WELL I'M READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, ARE YOU? YOU BETTER BE IF YOUR READING THIS!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans! Please Don't Sue Me!

Chapter 13. NO WAY will I EVER serve you!

Starfire stared at Slade petrified. Slade continued to move closer to her, Starfire shot up and tried to fly away. Her foot caught the edge of the silky blanket, causing her to get stuck and fall. Starfire tried to summon her eye beams, but was unable to.

"What has happened?" She asked Slade. He laughed

"Silly Child, the meth doesn't just allow me to communicate with you, but I can control you powers too" he said plainly.

"Then why are you allowing me to fly?" She asked him curiously.

"Because, I like it rough" he said smirking sickly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs, but then clutched her head in pain.

Slade only moved closer until he was only six inches from Starfire. She did not take kindly to this and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Slade cowered back in pain for a moment, pinched his nose, but then started to laugh.

"My turn" He said, whipping the blood on her shirt, and then slapped her. Starfire clutched her face where he had just hit her, it stung and she could feel the skin was broken. Slade grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her up in the air, she hit the ceiling; cringing in pain she fell back down, Slade caught her on her trip down, then flung her back onto the bed. He then pounced on her. He forcefully grabbed her neck, pushing her throat and head onto the head board. His nose started to bleed again; it was dripping all over Starfire's face, she closed her mouth and tried to move her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth and eyes, and possibly even loosen his grip on her neck.

Starfire's wish did not come true, Slade showed her no mercy. He moved his free hand to the titanium strips covering her mid drift and started to strip them off one by one. She screamed as he traced a finger over her perfectly toned girly six pack. An idea played in her mind, everyone told her she was a good actress, and she knew she way, this would be the true test. She arched her torso up in the air so that the pressure of his fingers would be harder and started to squirm down so that his hand would travel upwards and hit her large mounds.

Slade cocked his head in confusion, did she want this? She had just been so prude a moment ago. Well, what the heck, he hadn't had a decent fuck sense Robin had been born, so he wouldn't stand down to the chance to pleasure himself with one of the most beautiful girls in the universe. Slade crashed both hands over her chest, freeing hers, she grabbed his back and rolled over, the pair fell of the bed, in mid air, Starfire grabbed the lavender vase on the bed side table. As the two made contact with the floor, it shattered into dagger shaped pieces. She let her guilt go and stabbed the sharp side into Slade's fore head, the man's eyes widened in a combo of surprise and pain.

"You shall answer two questions for me" Starfire said angrily.

"No" Slade spat. Starfire pulled the shard from the mans head and stuck it into his shoulder blade. She winced, "Okay, Okay what do you want to know?" he asked.

"How far from Titans Tower are we?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"Were about twenty three cities north from Jump City" answered. "What's your last question?"

"How do I regain my powers?" she asked not letting her stair off him.

"You have to break the addiction" Slade said smiling awkwardly like a lunatic. "and at this stage, that's going to be hard" he said. Starfire, looked puzzled.

"Then why was Robin able to have his powers back?" Starfire asked.

"I've answered my two questions" Slade said, Starfire pulled the shard out from his shoulder and threatened to stab him in the knee. "Silly girl, Robin doest have powers, he's a natural fighter, taught him myself" Slade laughed. Starfire shoved him away from her and stood up. She tried to fly away but was unable to.

"You have taken away flying to, yes?" she asked. Slade nodded. Starfire started to walk away, but then turned around and stabbed Slade for one final time in the temple, he fell over dead.

"One enemy dead" Starfire said solemnly, she relationships to repair now. She grabbed the tape that had been repeatedly playing in the TV monitor, and a bag of the Crystal Meth, then proceeded to the door. She was finally going to go home, and their was no one to stop her.

WOO HOO, DONE WITH CHATPER 13, SORRY THAT THEIR A BIT SHORT. BUT THEY'LL HAVE TO WORK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. R&R! –PHOENIXONFIRE! X AND O'S!


	14. please read! important

QUICK NOTE: DON'T KILL ME!

LAST TIME I UPDATED I POSTED THREE NEW CHAPTERS, 11, 12 AND 13.

JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE READ ALL OF THE CHAPTERS AND

NOT JUST 13. IF YOU SKIPPED YOU MAY WANT TO READ BECAUSE THERE

ARE SOME IMPORTANT CLIPS IN EACH CHAPTER!

THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AWSOME REVIEWERS MY REVIEWERS!

SET GOAL: 100 REVIEWS. (AT LEAST)!


	15. CHAPTER 14

THANKS FOR YOUR AWSOME REVIEWS EVERYONE! ME LIKEY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, and that has been established millions of times!

Chapter 14. Where to turn.

Starfire trudged towards home, following the directions Slade had "provided" her with. She had already hit six cities. Although she was strong she had been walking for around three hours strait and was tired. She sat down to take a break. An image flashed through her mind.

What if her team didn't want her back? They most probably didn't. She had betrayed them, hurt them horrifically. But it was her Starfire. She always knew how to make things right. This time, it felt different. Starfire boldly decided to go home, she knew Cyborg would listen; he was like her older brother. Robin would most likely listen to, he had no choice being leader, Raven and Beast Boy, it was up to them to choose.

Sorrow and fear was heavy in her heart and mind. All the situations of the possible Titans answers to her played in her mind.

"_I'm sorry Starfire, you betrayed us. I'm going to ask you to leave" _Starfire shuttered when the voice of Robin played in her mind. It was so strong and the voice he used when he addressed bad guys.

Dark came before Starfire knew it. She saw a few lights about a mile up, she started to run towards the source. Four minutes later she reached a beautiful Victorian house. "This must be the seventh city" Starfire murmured to herself. She ran to the front door of the home and knocked. A snooty lady around 40 years old answered the door.

"If you're selling something I'm not interested" she said looking down at Starfire. Starfire smiled cockily.

"Hello miss, my name is Starfire, I am with the Teen Titans" She said extending her hand. The lady only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you, what do you want?" She questioned. Starfire's sweat dropped and she blushed.

"I was wandering, I have been traveling for a long time, and I have had my powers taken away. Might I do the 'crashing' at you lovely home?" Starfire asked hopefully. The lady sighed and opened the door.

"Sure, come on in" Starfire followed the kind lady in and gasped at the beauty of her home. "Follow me" The woman led her down a twisted hallway and opened a dark oak wood door. "There, you can stay in here, I'll bring you food in a moment" She said and closed the door. Starfire walked deeper into the room. It was a room made for a boy, blue and plain. Airplane models speckled the shelves and hung from the ceiling. There was a wooden dresser across from the blue bed. She walked over to the wooden chest that was at the foot of the king sized bed, and opened it. Her eyes sparkled when she saw its contents. Weapons resembling robins filled it to the brim, when she herd a noise behind her she shut the drawer and turned around, although no one was there, she noticed a dark blue slip carefully sprawled on the bed. She gently picked up a slip and held it to her chest. She twirled around the room but dropped the dress when she saw the woman staring at her, a smirk of amusement was played across her thin lips.

"Having fun?" the woman asked Starfire as she walked deeper into the room. Starfire smiled at her and blushed.

"Your articles of clothing are quite exquisite" Starfire courteously replied. The lady set a painted plate of blue china on top of the king sized bed.

"This was my son's room" the woman said tears filling her eyes. "You need to eat. Please feel free to wear the slip; it belonged to me when I was about your age."

"Please, I do not understand" Starfire said, "when you said 'was'" she continued.

"My son, Robert or Dick, died three years ago, he would be sixteen now" she said sadly

"Please Mrs. what is your name?" Starfire asked batting her long eyelashes at the lady.

"I'm Mrs. Grayson" the woman replied and then left. No sooner had she left the room, Starfire's jaw dropped. She contemplated her strange situation over a hearty meal and a long nights rest.

Starfire woke up to the sun light streaming through the window. She stretched and crawled out of the covers. After a moment of searching she found a pen and piece of paper and wrote a quick thank you note. She had no intention of saying goodbye to the woman. She did not know if she would be able to keep the secret of knowing where her son was. As soon as the letter was complete, she opened the window and jumped out. Starfire started to fall. She tried to fly, but then remembered her powers had been taken away. She stopped herself from screaming and landed roughly with a thud on the ground. When she recovered she started to run.

Starfire continued to run for another two day's; she was at the eighteenth city, only two more to go. The girl panted for air, her clothes were even more rugged and torn than before, she was dirty and besides her attempts to comb her hair with her fingers, it was still matted and tangled. Her body was begging her to stop, but she couldn't, there was a strange tug on her heart telling her that she had to return home.

BACK AT TITANS TOWER:

For the past day's Robin had been tending to his team mate's wounds, Raven was able to walk and function pretty well for the most part, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were in bad shape. Raven and Robin had spent hours picking out the small shards of brick lodged in the half robot's body, and the green boy could not move, even if he wanted to. Everything had started to get to Robin, guilt was rising in his mind, it was his fault that any of this had happened, he had been the one who had made her start. Why couldn't he just quit? Why did he have to drag his love into this? Why couldn't he have just let her live a happy life? So many questions he couldn't answer. The boy wander hung his head in shame. He had made a decision, to end this once and for all.

"I'll be back in a little while" The black haired teen suddenly said and got up. He journeyed to his room and locked the door. The boy wander approached a high tech silver stereo and turned it on full blast. Linkin Park's **Breaking the Habit** boomed through the speakers. Robin double checked to make sure that the door was locked before proceeding to his closet. He slid the mirrored door open and stepped into the small space as far as he could. A small box teased his foot. He peered down through his mask and stared at the blood red box. Taking a deep breath, he picked it up and climbed out of the small space. The boy hastily moved over to his bed and gently laid the box over the neatly made sheets. Robin removed the lid and stared at its contents, pictures filled it to the top, he reached in and shoveled them out as quickly as he could with his hands. As they fluttered to the floor, one caught his eye. He picked it up, tears welled in his eyes.

"Starfire…" he whispered. There she was, looking him back in the eyes, she was beaming. His hand that was still in the box hit its target. He allowed his hand to travel up and down the object until he hit a trigger. Robin nodded his head and smiled sadly; he removed the gun and set it on his pillow. Then he moved over to his desk to find a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a small short sentence.

"_It's all my fault, I'm sorry"_ After finishing the letter he tacked it to the wall just above his bed. He grabbed the gun off his white crisp pillow and loaded bullets into it.

STARFIRE:

Starfire increased her speed; the pull that she felt tugging at her heart was becoming stronger. Something was wrong, she knew it. Lucky for her, the nineteenth city was small; she dashed through it in a matter of five minutes. Then her eyes hit her destination, Jump City. She could see the top of Titans Tower peaking through the morning fog. The Tameranian girl felt a pain stab through her chest, but continued on as quickly as she could.

"Please….hold on" Starfire whispered to herself as she crossed the bridge that connected to the tower. She flung the two front doors open and ran to the elevator. The elevator stopped and dropped her at the infirmary. The girl's eyes widened at the sight she saw. Raven was bent over a not moving Beast Boy rewrapping his bandages, Cyborg was desperately trying to reconstruct a new leg with all that was left of his crumbled hands. The two looked up at the noise.

"Starfire" Raven whispered with hatred, her eyes lit up white ready to attack with all that she had. Tears welled in Starfire's eyes.

"Please, Raven, where is Robin?" Starfire asked hoarsely in a hurried voice.

"Why would you care?" she answered "Do you want to hurt the only person on our team who isn't in bad condition so that you can finish us off?" Raven hissed at her.

"Raven something is terribly wrong, please you must tell me where Robin is" Starfire whimpered she looked at Cyborg for help.

"He's in his room" Cyborg answered. "But Starfire, I swear, if you do anything…" he stopped in mid sentence, but Starfire was already gone. The girl sped down the halls and came to the door marked ROBIN. She pounded on the door.

"ROBIN, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR" Starfire screamed, as she pounded.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR:

The song had switched from breaking the habit to **Numb**.

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you­­­­…..

I've become so numb I cant feel you there…" Robin sang out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He finished loading the gun and unlocked the safety. After a moment of looking at the gun, he could have sworn he heard Starfire's voice. But shrugged off that fantasy, or was it torture? Robin reassured the gun was fully loaded and aimed it at his head. His pointer finger moved and started to pull the trigger. There was a loud crash and Starfire was standing in the mouth of a hole in the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed out desperately as she heard a loud 'bang'

HAHAHA, I'M FEELING EVIL SO I'LL LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT OH YEAH BY THE WAY, I GOT 100 REVIEWS! BOO YA!

I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERES! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!


	16. CHAPTER 15

OKAY SO, LAST CHAPTER WAS A CLIFFY, NOW THE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED, WILL ROBIN DIE?

OH YEAH, I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP I HAD TO GO TO NEW ORLEANS TO VISIT MY LITTLE CUZ AND GRAND PARENTS. ITS SOOO DIFFERENT THERE, I FOUND OUT THAT NOT TO MANY PEOPLE LIKE TEEN TITANS AND OTHER CARTOONS AND ANIME, I COULDN'T BELIVE IT, WHAT LOOSERS….NO OFFENCE TO PEOPLE FROM NEW ORLEANS WHO LIKE THAT STUFF, YOU ROCK! BUT NOW TO THE STORY.

CHAPTER 15. WILL HE MAKE IT? –**_LEMON IN THIS CHAP-_**

DISCLAMER: DO I HAVE TO, OH ALRIGHT. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE.

**Recap of last chapter (in bold)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there…" Robin sang out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He finished loading the gun and unlocked the safety. After a moment of looking at the gun, he could have sworn he heard Starfire's voice. But shrugged off that fantasy, or was it torture? Robin reassured the gun was fully loaded and aimed it at his head. His pointer finger moved and started to pull the trigger. There was a loud crash and Starfire was standing in the mouth of a hole in the wall.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed out desperately as she heard a loud 'bang'**

Starfire felt a swell of passion, her eyes glowed green, her fists balled up and green energy surrounded them. She flew over to Robin and shot the gun from the air…wait, flew? Starfire's eyes were shut tight; she didn't dare to open there afraid that she would find Robin dead. She heard a heavy panting.

"Starfire…" Robin whispered lightly. Star's eyes flew open to see if he was going to make it. Blood was splattered on Robin's left side of his face; it had also split onto his sheets and to the wall, the gun was also safely lodged in the white plaster. Starfire ran to Robin's side.

"Robin" She murmured as she embraced him, she kissed him lightly on the lips and shuddered at the taste of blood. She looked at the side of his head to clear the wound and see if she could heal it; the boy wanders eyes (mask) were starting to get heavy and Starfire could tell that she was loosing consciousness. "Please Robin, hold on" She whispered. The girl franticly searched the room for something to clean the blood with; she spotted a first aid kit on one of the far shelves. She quickly ran and grabbed the kit. Robin's eyes (mask) were closed. Tears were streaming down Starfire's cheeks as she worked to mop up the never ending blood. Inside she was dying, screaming at herself for ever letting Robin hurt himself.

With one final swipe she cleared away the last of the blood, but she found no bullet hole. Her eyes scanned the rest of the boy's body to see where the bullet had hit. Her big teary eyes rested on the seam of his shirt where the green spandex met red; there was a circular splotch which Star recognized as the gun shot.

Without waiting she ripped off the boy's shirt and got a new gauze towel and alcohol. She cleaned the injury and then searched in the tub of medical supplies for tweezers. She stared at the metal contraption and then at the boy wanders skin she then shivered. The CD ended. Star grabbed Robin's communicator and called Raven.

"RAVEN, PLEASE ROBIN HAS ATTEMPTED TO SHOOT HIMSELF" Starfire yelped into the communicator. She watched as Raven's face became even paler than it usually was. The gothic teen's 'shadow' raven appeared through the floor, the dark magic turned into the purple haired girl who rushed to Robin's side.

"You did a good job Starfire" Raven said as she grabbed the tweezers from Starfire's hands and dug deep into his flesh and removed a blood covered bullet. "Your lucky you showed up when you did" and her pale thin lips curved into a small smile. Welcome back. She said embracing the Tameranian (I know ooc) "lets get him to a different room, when he wakes up he's going to want to see you, so stay with him" Raven said as she floated out of the room to continue to tend to Beast Boy. Starfire picked up Robin's body and carried him to her room. When the two entered the pink room, Starfire's first target was her bed. She lightly placed Robin on top of the silky sheets and then briefly left to go find some wrappings.

Robin started to stir; his eyes (mask) flickered open. He felt a shooting pain in his arm, when he reached to grasp it a hand grabbed his own. "Do not touch it" a soothing voice whispered in his ear. A smiling Robin turned his head to see Starfire; she was sitting in a lacey camisole and matching boy shorts, her ruby hair was pulled into a high pony tail and small wisps of her bangs fell into her face. . Robin shuttered at a breeze that blew through the open window.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked her, sitting up.

"Nearly eight hours now" Starfire said brushing a falling piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Robin asked her smiling lightly. Starfire gazed off to a distant part of the room; she shifted and buried her head in his exposed chest.

"I came back, because I realized that I was in love with you" She whispered. Robin moved his uninjured arm to stroke her head. She sat up straight to look him in the eye.

"Robin, I am so sorry, I thought I was strong enough" She said starting to sniffle. Robin cupped her chin in his hand and brought her in for a passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Robin allowed his hand to roam her upper body, Starfire moaned in pleasure as his hand brushed her breast. Robin then took continued to pleasure her mounds with his hand; he lightly pressed Starfire backwards so that he could dominate her fully.

She allowed herself to surrender. Robin kissed her lightly again and slowly pulled her shirt off from over her head. Starfire smiled at her own bareness, Robin's warm skin pressed into her, he smiled as her nuzzled her neck with his nose. This wasn't like his dream at all, it was better. Starfire also returned the favor and allowed her hands to run and trace his toned body, she slid her hands to his pants and slid them off, leaving him in his boxers. He then removed her underwear and looked down at the treasure. Starfire then helped Robin wriggle out of his own. The two stopped for a moment and looked each other in the eye.

"You're sure Star?" Robin asked her looking her directly in the eyes searching for any regret or discomfort. She nodded yes. Robin then removed a condom from nowhere ans slipped it on. He continued, and gently pushed her down as he had before, he then spread his legs over either side of her hips so that he could make a clean entrance. "Okay, 1, 2, 3" he gently whispered as he pushed his throbbing member into her tight hole, Starfire squinted her eyes shut as pain washed over her body. Robin stayed there so that she could adjust to his large size. After a few moments of never ending pain, a smile graced Starfire's lips as the agony was replaced with pleasure. Robin started to pump in and out of her, never taking his eyes off hers.

Robin held out for a while, after he released his seed and pulled out of her, he took the condom off and threw it into a near bye trash can. He then pulled Starfire close to him and whispered, "Star, I love you too" She smiled kissed him on the lips and then dosed off, Robin also did the same.

Ten minutes later, Raven walked in the room and shook Starfire awake. "Starfire, can you help me?" Raven asked her teammate.

"Of coarse friend Raven" Starfire said getting out of bed, she had forgotten that she was naked and blushed lightly when Raven looked strangely at her.

"You guy's…um…did it?" Raven asked Starfire blushed so red her face and hair blended perfectly. Starfire just redressed in her pajama's and followed Raven.

SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE? I HOPE YOU DID! WERE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END. TEAR. REVIEW AS ALWAYS! –PHOENIXONFIRE!


	17. CHAPTER 16

HEY EVERYONE SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN A BIT BUSY.

I CHOSE TO DELETE SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES; I WANT THIS ONE TO BE MY MAIN FOCUS. I'LL REPOST THE ONE'S I LIKE AND THINK HAVE POTENTIAL. BUT ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, READ AND REVIEW!

THANKS TO ALL OF MY TRUSTY REVIEWERS IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED!

PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE MESSAGE IN BOLD DOWN BELOW! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Ch. 16. Getting Better.

Recap of last chap.

"_You guy's…um…did it?" Raven asked Starfire blushed so red her face and hair blended perfectly. Starfire just redressed in her pajama's and followed Raven _

The two girls walked down the long hallway that led to the living room, they were met by Cyborg and a bandaged and wheel chaired Beast Boy. Starfire hung her head in shame and let a tear run down her smooth cheek; she looked at the two other boys apologetically.

"I am sorry friends" Starfire said staring down at her shoes. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Star, girl, we know you never meant to hurt us, you were trying to help Robin but it got out of hand. We'll have to deal with the consequences, but were going to get through it okay" He smiled at his brotherly words. Starfire refused to look up at him, she was too embarrassed. Cy took his metal pointer finger and placed it gently under her chin, tilting her face up so that she would have to look at him. He smiled at her. She allowed the corner of her mouth to slightly curve up into a semi smile.

She looked at Beast Boy, who's eyes sparkled, because it was to painful for him to move or talk, she acknowledged it as an acceptance to her. "Thank you" She whispered lightly.

"But, like Cyborg said, there will be consequences" Raven reminded her in an impassive voice. Starfire nodded her head in agreement.

"I do believe that you are making the correct decision" she said solemnly. "Have you come up with my punishment yet?" The girl asked on the verge of tears again.

"Yes, we have" Raven answered her in a soft voice. And put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Starfire, we have discussed this over for few hours and have decided that we still want you on this team, we don't know what we would do without you, so were sending you and Robin to rehab until you have recovered." Cyborg stated sternly.

Starfire nodded sadly but then smiled at the thought of her friends forgiving her.

"Thank you friends, for being so understanding" Starfire said in a shaking whisper.

"We've already selected a rehab center for you; its in Carmel California, you and Robin will leave first thing tomorrow morning" Raven told her. "I would suggest packing and then getting some sleep" she edged, not wanting for this meeting to get emotional. Starfire flashed her three other teammates a false happy smile as she exited the room to depart to her own to pack.

Inside she was screaming, wishing that she had never tried the drug, why hadn't she thought of sending Robin off to rehab and then pretending to have a, what did Raven call those girls who deprived them selves of food or empty their stomachs through their mouths, oh yes an eating disorder and stay along side Robin while he recovered. Starfire brought a hand to her forehead and started to cry. She floated to her room, the doors swooshed open and her eyes met a familiar comforting sight.

Starfire flew over her circular bed and plopped down on her stomach. She grabbed her pillow and inhaled the fresh sent of laundry detergent. After closing her eyes and thinking for a few minutes, she stood up and opened her closet. The Tameranian grabbed two uniforms and all of her casual street clothes, along with one pair of formal clothes, just incase (yes, shoes, jewelry and undergarments included), and threw them into two large suitcases. She then remembered she would need traveling clothes so pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a light green camisole.

After moving the two bags to the door she proceeded to pack for Robin. She gave his closet the same treatment and placed the large red duffle bag by his door, leaving his selected clothes on his bed. .

At the sight of his bed, Starfire realized just how exhausted and sad she was that she plopped on Robin's divan and hugged the pillow close to her body; she smelt his fragrance that she loved so much, the scent made her groggy and she drifted off to sleep, awaiting the adventure that she and Robin would endure.

Robin awoke to the sunlight streaming through the windows and warmth of the suns rays. He turned to greet Starfire but found that she wasn't there. The boy wander gingerly stepped out of bed to change into some clothes and then find Starfire, he hoped that she didn't regret the experience that they had shared the previous night. The boy padded down the hallways and slid into his room, he smiled as he saw Starfire curled in a ball on top of his red sheeted bed, a pillow hugged closely to her body. Robin quietly walked over to the sleeping girl and cradled her in his strong arms. She stirred in his embrace, she blinked one eye open and then squinted up at him.

"Robin" she murmured as she snuggled closer into his chest. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up. "Robin, we must depart" she said quickly.

"Wha-" Robin started to question.

"Hurry we must not be late, get dressed I shall explain as you do" He nodded and grabbed the folded clothes off his bed, he stripped down to his boxers (a/n DROOLS)

and listened intently to Starfire.

"Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg have decided that in order to fully recover and to stay apart of the team we must attend the rehab, they have selected a center for us which is located in Carmel California. Raven told me to pack our stuff and then rest. She told me we would be leaving first thing in the morning which is now" Starfire said in one breath.

Robin nodded as he looked over the clothes that Starfire had selected for him. He turned his lips into a frown, although he approved or her style selection.

"So then, lets get going" Robin said in a stern voice. Starfire nodded and picked up his duffle bag, the two then continued to her room, she also picked the two up. Robin was in no condition to be lifting anything. The two went through the living room to the elevator. They approached the garage and were met by Cyborg who smiled sadly at the two.

"Are you two ready?" The half robot asked them as he helped Starfire load the bags into the trunk of the T-car. The two teens nodded and then climbed into the back seat.

7 hours later:

The T-car approached a beautiful white cottage. Cyborg stopped the car and got out. He opened the trunk and handed Starfire Robin's duffle, he grabbed her two bags.

"Damn Star, do you plan on staying here for years?" Cyborg asked her, she smiled back sheepishly. "Okay you two, just to warn you, you two are going to have to change your identities. We don't want our public knowing about your, um 'problems' so Robin you will be going bye the name Nick Atoms and Starfire your name is going to be Ashley Grace. Got it?" the two nodded their heads simultaneously.

Starfire took her bags from Cyborg and started to walk into the building, closely followed by Robin. A lady with short black hair, and glasses half hidden by her bangs waited behind a desk. "Nick Atoms and Ashley Grace checking in Robin said to the woman" The woman looked up and blushed at Robin, he had removed his mask and he was quite handsome. Starfire visibly barred her teeth at the lady who took the hint.

"Right this way" she said after regaining her compositor. The lady led them down a twisted hallway and stopped in front of two white doors next to each other. "Mr. Atoms, this will be your room" She said handing Robin a key; she allowed her hand to linger on his for a moment. "And Ashley this is yours" She said hastily tossing a key towards her causing her to drop her bags. Starfire cursed as one of the bags fell on her foot. "Well, there are phones inside, the front desks number is pasted on the phone, call if you need anything" she said, she turned and winked at Robin. Both of the Titans unlocked their doors and stood in awe at the rooms. Both rooms were identical, a plush chocolate brown king sized bed stood proudly in the center of the far wall, yellow curtains draped the windows, and mahogany wooden furniture scattered the rooms. Starfire picked up Robin's duffle and lightly placed it at the base of his bed.

After helping Robin unpack Starfire proceeded to her room. She unpacked her own bags and flicked on the TV.

Meanwhile:

Robin also sat on his bed watching his favorite action movie, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in he called" as the door creaked open.

"How nice to see you again, Robin" a disguised voice chimed. Robin shot up and whipped out a concealed Bo staff.

"Slade" she growled

AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE END?

HAHA CLIFFY, WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL, CLICK THE LEFT CORNER BOX AND REVIEW!

**I'M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP WITH WRITING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO IF ANYONE IS INTRESTED IN BEING THAT SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW, OR E-MAIL/IM ME!**

**MY ONLY REQUEST IS THAT THE PERSON HAS SOME EXPERIENCE IN TEEN TITAN FAN FICS! THANKS A BILLION- PHOENIXONFIRE! **


	18. CHAPTER 17

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE THEN ANOTHER CHAP.

**WOW, I NEVER THOUGHT SO MANY PEOPLE WOULD WANT TO HELP WITH THIS STORY! I CAN'T REALLY DECIDE TO GO WITH ONE PERSON SO, HERE'S MY PLAN. I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO PEOPLE HELP ME. I HAVENT CHOSEN WHO YET AND IT'S REALLY HARD TO SO I'M GOING TO HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM AFTER THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE STILL INTESTED AND HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE FILL THEM OUT IN YOUR REVIEW! I WILL ALLOW AROUND THREE DAYS FOR YOU'RE 'APPLICATIONS' EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN SELECTED AS ONE OF THE PEOPLE, YOUR IDEA'S WILL BE WELCOMED AND BROUGHT INTO CONSIDERATION** (YOU WILL ALSO BE CREDITED FOR YOUR WORK.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans even though I wish I did!

(Oh btw, this story changes Robin's past so if you have a problem, don't read it, especially in this chapter)

Ch. 17. How?

Recap:

_Robin also sat on his bed watching his favorite action movie, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in" he called as the door creaked open. _

"_How nice to se you again, Robin" a disguised voice chimed. Robin shot up and whipped out a concealed Bo Staff. _

"_Slade" he growled. _

Robin and Slade stood staring at one another, Robin's eyes wide with shock.

"I thought Starfire killed you" he spat at his father. Fury began to bubble inside him, he wished that Slade was dead; he would never have to think back to the nightmares he had caused him when he was a little boy.

"Now, Now Robin, I would have thought by now you would know that I never appear myself, unless I'm around you." Robin grimaced at the thought, he was the only one who knew Slade's true appearance, Starfire wouldn't have known.

"How did you know to find me here?" Robin questioned further, Slade chuckled and clapped his hands, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all appeared at his side, their eyes glowing orange. Robin gasped and started to charge the door so that he could get his hands on Slade. Just as suddenly, Slade moved his hand to the side of the wall where the boy wander was unable to see and pushed a button, metal bars flew horizontally across the door, electric waves flowed through them.

"This isn't a rehab center Robin, it's my new headquarters and it looks like once you start to listen, you and your friend are going to join up with the other titans and start doing my bidding, this is the second time for both you and Starfire, so I expect the most from you two, that is, once I get the drug back in your system.

"Fucking bastard" Robin said in a low voice as he pulled out his communicator, Starfire's image appeared on the screen, her face was pale and grim.

"Robin, something is terribly wrong" she whispered to him. Robin sighed, and nodded.

"I know Starfire, I know. Can you use your beams or Starbolts to break through to my room?" he quickly said, the communicator started to pick up static, the last thing Robin saw was Starfire screaming. "STARFIRE" Robin yelled. He quickly found his uniforms and removed two exploding discs; the teen threw them towards the adjoining wall keeping him away from Starfire.

After the last of the debris fell away and the smoke cleared, Robin walked into Star's room, the red head was huddled over something crumpled and bloody. Robin ran to her side to see what the thing was, as he gazed over the figure, the color of his face drained leaving him chalk white, his eyes (mask) wide with shock. He fell to his knees and stroked the face of the bloody woman. "Mother" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I thought you were dead" he said to her, she opened her eyes.

"Richard? Am I in heaven?" she asked him. A tear rolled down Robin's cheek.

"Hardly mom, this is more like a purgatory." He whispered to her as he took her hand in his own.

OKAY, SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I DIDN'T JUST WANT TO PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE UP.

SO PLEASE R&R!

**OKAY SO NOW THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS, ARE THE ONES WHO ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH MY STORY.**

**SO PRETTY MUCH ALL I NEED YOU TO DO IS ANSWER THESEQUESTIONS, HONESTLY. **

**1) HOW MUCH TIME DO YOU SPEND WRITING FOR FANFICTION OR OTHER WEBSITES LIKE IT?**

**2) HOW MUCH TIME DO YOU SPEND READING FANFICTION/ OTHER STORIES ON OTHER WEBSITES?**

**3) HOW MANY TEEN TITAN FAN FIC'S HAVE YOU WRITTEN? (I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO CHECK EVRYONE'S BIO'S)**

**4) HOW MUCH TIME ARE YOU WILLING TO COMMIT TO THIS STORY?**

**5) DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S AS TO WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO GO? **

OKAY WELL THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO ASK. AND GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE

**OH AND IF SOMEONE CAN GUESS MY DOG'S NAME THEY WILL GET AN AUTOMATIC SPOT! EVEN IF IT MEANS ADDING A THIRD PERSON! **

**MY CLUE: IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITANS! (SHOWS HOW OBSESSED I AM)**


	19. CHAPTER 18

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated forever. But now I have, and that means you get to give me more reviews! Before we get this started, I have chosen my two people. And the winners are….. Teen Titan's fan 101 and XxHaterOfFlamezxX! Everyone else, you guys were honestly very close, it was a hard decision to make.

These two people stood out because they both seemed very interested in my story and even contacted me! Also looking at hater (that's what I'm going to call her for short), well one we've talked the most and I've also read her stories, even helped her with idea's and stuff. It seems that people flame her quite a lot, she has such potential and I want to help her, so maybe experience with this story will help her!

I chose Teen Titan's Fan 101, well 1, hater thought that they would be good together, and I agree! 2, their writing styles are similar and again I have also assisted her with a story! It's coming along very well actually I would advise you to check it out! I also think she would benefit from this experience.

**EVERYONE ELSE: **Just because I have not selected you doesn't mean that I don't want your help. I STILL WANT YOUR IDEAS! These two that I have selected will be like my beta readers, their going to help me if I have writers block and help me construct the story in a more appealing way! So you're just as important to me! So if you have an idea don't hesitate to drop a suggestion in your review! I WISH I COULD HAVE CHOSEN ALL OF YOU!

**_AND THE ANSWER YOU ALL WANTED TO GET…MY DOGS NAME_** **_IS_** _**GRAYSON**!(Has to do with Teen Titans, and it shows, IM OBSESSED WITH ROBIN)_

And this chapter is dedicated to XxHaterOfFlamezxX, because she gave me the idea!

Chapter 18. Explanations of the past.

Recap:

_After the last of the debris fell away and the smoke cleared, Robin walked into Star's room, the red head was huddled over something crumpled and bloody. Robin ran to her side to see what the thing was, as he gazed over the figure, the color of his face drained leaving him chalk white, his eyes (mask) wide with shock. He fell to his knees and stroked the face of the bloody woman. "Mother" he whispered in a hoarse voice._

"_I thought you were dead" he said to her, she opened her eyes._

"_Richard? Am I in heaven?" she asked him. A tear rolled down Robin's cheek._

"_Hardly mom, this is more like a purgatory." He whispered to her as he took her hand in his own._

"I thought you were dead" Robin whispered hoarsely, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, which he currently truly believed he was.

"That wasn't us you saw die Richard" Mrs. Grayson said sadly, "Those were our alternative cast" she looked her son dead in the eye. "I nearly died when found out that you had supposedly 'died'" His mother stated matter-of-factly, "but when we found out that that wasn't you in the performance, I started looking for you" Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're alive…and I don't think well would be the right word to use, I'm so sorry for all of this" she cried taking Robin's hand and pressing her lips to his palm.

"This is truly touching" a voice sick enough to make anyone's hair curl rang throughout the silence. All eyes turned to see Slade, directly behind him was Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, eyes radiating a bright orange. "I need to go make some more of the meth" Slade stated, "Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, I want you to watch them" the villain demanded.

"Yes master" all three answered in unison. Slade departed, leaving the three titans standing guard.

"Friend Raven, please, it is I Starfire, your friend, you must do the 'snapping out' of this trance" Starfire pleaded, looking at her friend with big desperate eyes.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, come on guy's, don't let the stuff manipulate you, fight it, it's all willpower, you can shake it, please" Robin begged. The three titans turned their heads and looked at each other, and nodded simultaneously.

"Is the coast clear?" Beast Boy whispered very quietly. The other two nodded.

"I think so" Raven replied back just as quietly. The three other titans grinned and blinked. Robin, Starfire and Mrs. Grayson all looked at each other with a very confused look.

"Take your contacts out Titans" Cyborg said, laughing at the looks on his other. The trio rubbed their eyes and peeled a bright orange film from their eyes.

"Dude that stuff was starting to sting" Beast Boy said quietly. The teenagers quickly ditched their contact lenses and set to work on freeing their comrades.

"How did you do it?" Robin asked still shocked. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this was real and he wasn't hallucinating.

"Easy while you two were in the hospital wing, Slade came to us and threatened to kill you if we didn't obey him, he's a typical villain, he wanted us to either surrender or work for him so that he could once again take over the city and eventually the world" Cyborg said as he busied himself with the wires that controlled the electric bars. Both Robin and Starfire had to crack smiles at this, only the Titans would stay 'cheery' during a time like this.

"Oh" Both Starfire and Robin said together.

"But how did you avoid the intake of 'the meth?'" Starfire questioned as she shakily, got to her feet.

"It really wasn't that hard, Cyborg and I came up with a formula that was identical to Crystal Meth and reads the same on scanners. We saw Slade coming to the tower on our security system so I used my powers and switched the real meth with our concoction. It was really a simple plan, we also made it so that our eyes would also turn orange when we took the stuff, but the new formula we made wasn't good for our bodies so once the stuff wore off we just switched to contacts" Raven said pointing to the flimsy sheets of tinted lenses.

Beast Boy stood boy a pout on his face and his arms crossed "Man, how come I never get to do any of the cool complex stuff?" He pouted like a small child.

"Cuz grass stain, your always mess something up or make it into a joke" Cyborg said while he clipped various colored wires.

"Ooooooo, what's that one do?" Beast Boy asked pointing to a very bright orange wire; he couldn't help himself he reached his hand out to touch it. Cyborg's eyes widened in horror.

"BB, NO DON'T TOUCH THAT WIRE" he said with force in his voice. But it was too late; Beast Boy had already reached the wire and yanked it. The electric bars turned a bright red and then shut off. "ROBIN, STARFIRE, MRS. GRAYSON, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE BARS RECHARGE" Cyborg called to them.

Robin leapt to his feet and helped his mother up, with Starfire's assistance, the trio Rushed as quickly as their injuries would allow, Mrs. Grayson ushered the two young teenagers through the door.

"Hurry, only two seconds left" Cyborg said, Mrs. Grayson being the most injured was having trouble getting through the door, she wasn't able to maneuver fluidly through the bars. Just as she had gotten all but her foot from the door way the electricity started to flow again. Her pant leg brushed against the bar, the electricity followed the fibers up and found their way to her body, the five teens stood wide eyed, frozen to the spot as the woman was electrocuted. A few moments later she fell to the floor lifeless.

"NO MOM" Robin yelled. The woman opened her eyes one last time and smiled faintly at her son. "Richard, please, let me see your face, all of your face one last time" The woman asked faintly. Robin nodded and kneeled down to his mother's level. His hands traveled to the edge of his mask, with a slight pull, it came off. The team gasped.

"You're half blind?" Raven asked Robin, he nodded and allowed his mothers hand to trace the shape of his face. After a few more seconds her petite hand fell limply to her side.

Starfire bent down and pressed a finger to the side of the woman's neck. She felt no pulse, Starfire's emerald eyes lowered and tears began to well. Cyborg ran his scanners over her body and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Robin" He said. Robin collapsed by his mother's body, he buried his head in her breast to try and find some sign of her heart.

_She can't be dead _he thought to himself desperately. He was so close to having her back, and then he lost her, again. Tears again welled in his eyes, he would check her again later; he wasn't willing to admit she was gone. After re-adorning his mask, he scooped her body up bridal style and turned to face the group.

"Okay team, lets get my mom to a safe place so that she can re-gain consciousness" He said, confidence in his voice. The other's shook their heads but agreed to take the body to a safe place. "Then, we get rid of Slade. Once and for all" he added, his masked eyes narrowing.

Okay hope that was worth the long wait! Sorry about that. R&R!

-PhoenixOnFire!


	20. CHAPTER 19

**EVERYONE KEEPS ASKING ME HOW ROBIN'S BLIND**, well 1, I wanted something different in my story, 2, if you've seen 'the quest' then you would know that Robin doesn't need his 'sight' to fight as he proved true with the snake guardian! So if you have a problem with my choice of Robin's eyes, deal with it.

Thank you; **XxHaterOfFlamezxX;Teen Titan's fan 101**; **staremerald;liljimmyurine;engulfedroses** and last but not least, **orlifan4561**

**And thanks to everyone else who read…but didn't REVIEW, and if I'm sorry if I forgot to mention you. You get a BIG BIG BIG cookie if I did forget to say your name. **

And now, the story…

Chapter 19. The only way.

Recap:

"_NO MOM" Robin yelled. The woman opened her eyes one last time and smiled faintly at her son. "Richard, please, let me see your face, all of your face one last time" The woman asked faintly. Robin nodded and kneeled down to his mother's level. His hands traveled to the edge of his mask, with a slight pull, it came off. The team gasped._

"_You're half blind?" Raven asked Robin, he nodded and allowed his mothers hand to trace the shape of his face. After a few more seconds her petite hand fell limply to her side._

_Starfire bent down and pressed a finger to the side of the woman's neck. She felt no pulse, Starfire's emerald eyes lowered and tears began to well. Cyborg ran his scanners over her body and shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Robin" He said. Robin collapsed by his mother's body, he buried his head in her breast to try and find some sign of her heart._

_She can't be dead he thought to himself desperately. He was so close to having her back, and then he lost her, again. Tears again welled in his eyes, he would check her again later; he wasn't willing to admit she was gone. After re-adorning his mask, he scooped her body up bridal style and turned to face the group._

"_Okay team, lets get my mom to a safe place so that she can re-gain consciousness" He said, confidence in his voice. The other's shook their heads but agreed to take the body to a safe place. "Then, we get rid of Slade. Once and for all" he added, his masked eyes narrowing._

End Recap:

The team of five hurriedly rushed through the hallway and out the front door. Cyborg lead them to the concealed T-car, the Titans jumped in and sped away, the car ride was silent except for an occasional sniffle from Robin. Starfire kept shooting him worried glances; he had his mother's body laid across the three titans in the back seat, Mrs. Grayson's head in his lap. He was currently playing with her hair. Finally someone had to break the stillness. It was Raven.

"Robin…look, I know you loved your mom and you don't want to accept that she's dead, but you need to let it go" Raven said curtly, she was getting fed up with the corpse's feet on her lap. Robin turned to face her, she could sense the anger rising, his covered eyes burned life fire through her.

"FORGET, RAVEN WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled "I knew you could be cold, but that, that's just…" he mumbled a string of words no one knew he knew. Raven looked away. True she could be cold, but what he had just said about her, that hurt, she reached behind her and drew her hood over her face to cast a shadow over her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone see it, but she was starting to cry. She knew she deserved that comment though, she couldn't hold it against him, he had just lost someone.

"Let us just get the body to a safe place" Starfire said quietly. Everyone else except for Raven nodded. They continued to drive to wherever they were going. After driving for twenty minutes they found a small hotel that had a dimly glowing vacant sign raised high on a pole. Cyborg turned the car into its half empty parking lot. All of the occupants filled out, Robin still held the body of his mother tightly clenched to his chest. Beast Boy walked to the front desk of the hotel and came out with a key in his hand, the keychain was a white tab with a peeling red "8" on it. The changeling led the group to the room. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

Robin gently placed his mother's deceased frame on the flower-printed bed. The group then sat down to discuss their next move.

"What should we do?" Cyborg asked, "He'll find us at the tower no doubt"

"Robin, what do you advise?" Starfire asked turning her concerned eyes to her boyfriend. His eyes narrowed and he brought an opened hand to a closed fist.(like what you do when you threaten to beat someone's ass to a pulp!)

"We go after Slade" he said venomously. The group looked around at one another and nodded, they knew if they didn't join him, Robin would go alone and most probably get killed. "Good" Robin added as he stood up. The others stood too and proceeded to go find Slade. Half an hour later, they reached the 'Rehab' building.

Starfire and Robin sat back in their now joined bedrooms. The two sat on Robin's bed, their feet dangling over the edge. Echoing footsteps were sounding through the hallways, they were unmistakable. Slade. Both Robin and Starfire's eyes shot up and looked at each other, they then wandered to the door. There was Slade, a vile of a clear substance in his hand, a needle in the other.

"It's good to see that you two have settled in" Slade mocked, his fingers fiddled with the code pad on the side of the door. The bars disappeared and his large frame entered the doorway. "It's time to take your medicine" Slade said as he filled the needle with the clear liquid and started to move it over to Robin's neck. Robin caught Slade's hand and started to wrestle him.

"TITANS GO" Robin yelled; Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy burst from the closet.

Slade's eyes widened and then settled back to their normal size. "Titans, you never cease to shock me" He said. As quick as a blink he had struck Cyborg and sent him into a wall. Raven used her powers to pick up the bed and drop it over their current enemy. After two seconds there was an awful ripping sound, Slade's body jumped through a tare in the bed he had obviously created.

Beast Boy swung at Slade in his gorilla form, he landed a few blows before he was punched in the solar plexus. He collapsed the floor gasping for his lost air. A sonic cannon fired at Slade, but missed and hit Raven. She fell to the floor for a moment but soon regained her poster. Her eyes glowed white as various objects swirled around the room, a few hitting the man. Slade's Bo staff hit her in the back of the head; she fell to the floor again, this time unconscious.

Slade was standing in the center of the now three teens able to operate, his staff tucked under his arm, his feet getting ready to move. Robin leapt at the man and gave him a dead accurate punch to the head; Slade merely rolled his neck in a circle before attacking Robin. Robin and Slade were moving so fast that both Starfire and Cyborg were afraid to launch an attack in fear of hitting their fellow teammate.

Robin and Slade were exchanging lightning fast punches and kicks, both were starting to slow down, their breath becoming shallower. Slade did a spinning back kick and sent Robin flying into the electric bars which had charged up again.

Starfire and Cyborg's eyes widened with shock as they watched their leader fly to his death. Robin, being very smart curled into a ball and surrounded his body with his cape. When he made contact with the bars a large spark of blue light erupted from that direction, out rolled a black ball, which soon revealed to be Robin.

"Amazing Robin" Slade said "But not good enough" the older man Spun around and grabbed Starfire, his iron hands around her neck, the metal protector she was wearing cracked and eventually crumbled away.

"STARFIRE" Robin yelled, his cry was eventually followed by a shocked Cyborg's whisper. Starfire squirmed around in his grip to face him. Her eyes glowed green, as did her hands, the Tameranian princess shot the man with her eyebeams and starbolts at the same time. The grip on her neck was released. Starfire flew over to Robin and Cyborg; the three glanced at each other and charged the man, Starfire from the side, Cyborg from the back and Robin from the front. All three were soon swept to the ground by Slade's staff once again.

"Damn it, I keep forgetting about that thing" Cyborg complained as he started to shoot his cannon continuously. The staff was soon shoved into it, not letting it function any longer. Cyborg growled in frustration, he was now useless (**A/N** he wouldn't really be but…well you'll get why I need him to be, that is…if you're smart) the metal man glanced over to Beast Boy, it looked like he hadn't just gotten the wind knocked out of him, but it looked like he had re-broken his rib's, the green boy was coughing up blood, his eyes wide and scared. Raven wasn't in any better condition, she was still knocked out; that left Robin and Starfire.

"Starfire…" Robin said as he dodged a deadly combination thrown out by Slade. "We…need…to…get…them…out…of…here" he said brokenly. Starfire nodded and scooped up Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg followed them out on foot. Robin had not followed them, they stopped to see where he was, a moment later he came sprinting down the hallway, faster than anyone had ever seen him run. "GO, RUN" he yelled. Just as he said that there was a large explosion. The titans quickly retreated back to the hotel that they were 'staying' at.

Raven finally stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch" was all she had to say. She was surrounded by her black energy and quickly healed herself. She then turned to Beast Boy and placed her hands on his rib cage, he winced in pain. Three minutes later he sat up, healed.

"That hurt" was all he stated. No side comment, no joke.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked, "He's too strong we can't beat him" he said looking down. "I hate to say it, but he got us bad"

"Cyborg's right" Raven said, "we could get ourselves killed" she added.

"I don't care how strong he is, no body's getting killed" Robin spat.

"Robin?" Starfire asked concerned. Robin's masked eyes softened.

"I'm alright Star" he said and brushed a hand to her cheek. "Does anyone have any idea how we can beat him?" he asked his group, his face pleading with them. No one spoke up. "Damn it, if only we were stronger" he growled. Starfire cast her eyes down.

"Robin, I believe I may be able to help with that" she said her eyes still cast down.

"What, how?" Robin asked, everyone else looked at her genuinely curious. She looked around the room and looked everyone in the eye. She sighed and reached into her long purple boot and retrieved a small white package

"I saved some…just incase" she said, a tear rolled down her cheek. The other Titans gasped. Robin tilted Starfire's chin up and made her look at him. He then looked at all of the other titans.

"Starfire's right…It's the only way…"

ha ha, i'll leave you on the cliffy! now review IF **I DON'T GET** **AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS I'M DROPPING THE STORY**! out of the8,000 people who have read this story at least 7 of you should review, oh yeah if your still reading, the more reviews i get the faster i update!

-PHOENIXONFIRE.


	21. CHAPTER 20

**OKAY EVERYONE: **I'm so sorry its' taken so long for me to update, school's a bitch, I bet most of you could relate! So anyways here's my update. Again I'm sorry it took so long.

In this chapter I'm **not** going to **acknowledge the people who reviewed**, (if your curious then you can see who did) but anyways to everyone who was kind enough to review it is much appreciated! **Thank you**. I did get some very nice reviews! BIG COOKIES FOR ALL!

Recap:

"_What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked, "He's too strong we can't beat him" he said looking down. "I hate to say it, but he got us bad" _

"_Cyborg's right" Raven said, "we could get ourselves killed" she added. _

"_I don't care how strong he is, no body's getting killed" Robin spat. _

"_Robin?" Starfire asked concerned. Robin's masked eyes softened._

"_I'm alright Star" he said and brushed a hand to her cheek. "Does anyone have any idea how we can beat him?" he asked his group, his face pleading with them. No one spoke up. "Damn it, if only we were stronger" he growled. Starfire cast her eyes down. _

"_Robin, I believe I may be able to help with that" she said her eyes still cast down. _

"_What, how?" Robin asked, everyone else looked at her genuinely curious. She looked around the room and looked everyone in the eye. She sighed and reached into her long purple boot and retrieved a small white package _

"_I saved some…just incase" she said, a tear rolled down her cheek. The other Titans gasped. Robin tilted Starfire's chin up and made her look at him. He then looked at all of the other titans. _

"_Starfire's right…It's the only way…" _

The titans all looked at each other and frowned, it was apparent in everyone's eyes that they did not want to do this.

"You said that when you were on the drugs Slade could control you" Raven said skeptically. "How do we know he won't do it now?"

"Shit, I forgot about that" Robin said as he slammed his head backwards onto the springy mattress, his head bounced a few times. "Were going to have to take a risk" he sighed, "we aren't strong enough" his mask closed to a slit, signifying he had closed his eyes. Starfire took his hand in her own and started to stroke it lovingly, he returned the motion, a grim smile on his face. _What if this is the last time I get to hold Starfire? _Robin thought to himself desperately. He knew that it could be true, as much as he didn't want to accept the truth, reality hit him. He was going to try his very best to protect her and bring down his father, but if in the end he had to choose, he didn't know which one to pick. He was brought out of his thoughts when Starfire gave his hand an extra hard squeeze. Robin shook his head snapped back to the problem at hand. "We need another attack plan" he said, "It need's to be good, strong and we need to be able to support each other. Failure is not an option this time" he growled gruffly. Robin dropped Starfire's hand and stood up.

"Why don't we just make our own?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Believe me; we would if there were time. The only one we can take is the one Starfire saved" Robin answered very shortly and quickly.

The other titans looked at each other, when Robin was in a state of 'obsession' there was no stopping him, and he just happened to be in that state, just as he had been for the past three years. All they could do was nod and agree to help their leader. Each of them stood up shakily, following the leaders actions.

"I'll pull up fight sequences from the internet, I know it sounds corny, but there has to one that will work, or at least small bits and pieces" Cyborg said, as he entered a pin into his electronic arm, information began to scroll, and the half robot began to read, pages would sometimes print from a thin slit in his chest.

"I'm going to keep looking into the meth" Raven said as she began to meditate, her feet left the floor and folded, a book levitated through the half open window, the jewel at the center of the goths forehead glowed black as the continuation of energy engulfed the book, the large deep violet eyes closed.

"Raven" Robin said softly, Raven's eye opened to peek at her leader. "Try to find a loophole" he said gently. She nodded and continued on with her work.

This left Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy went to the bathroom, he still wasn't feeling completely recovered from the fight. And anyways, what could he help with; he always screwed something up in the end. This left Robin and Starfire who looked at each other.

"Robin, may we please take the walk? There is something I wish to converse with you" Starfire said, her sweet voice hinted with sadness. Robin nodded and grabbed her hand; he led her outside to the pool.

"Robin…" Starfire started but was cut off by her boyfriend, her green eyes started to water; he could tell she was holding back tears.

"Starfire, look, I wanted to talk to you to, and I think that I need to go first." She nodded telling him to continue. "Star, no matter what happens out there, when we fight Slade, I just want you to know that I really care about you, and if anything happens out there to involve you, then I swea- "Starfire put her hand up, the crystal tears were leaking down her face.

"No Robin, this has been something you have been looking forward to for years now, you stayed up countless nights trying to discover Slade's plans, you have been so dedicated to this defeat, do not let me stand in the say of your victory" she said. Robin cocked his head shocked.

"What? Starfire, your not in the way at all, I'm glad that you're here" he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I know I wouldn't be able to get through this if you weren't here with me now" he whispered into her ear. She smiled into his chest and inhaled his musky sent. Robin pried her off of him and wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. "I love you" he said looking her directly in the eyes from behind his mask. Starfire beamed back at him, showing off all of her white teeth.

"And I you, Robin" he cupped his hands over he cheeks; her hand's placed on top of them. Minutes later they broke away. "Shall we try to locate Slade?" Starfire asked Robin. He nodded, the couple walked away hand in hand in search for a private place to do some research.

Robin pulled out his communicator and accessed the internet; he ran a search on his father while Starfire flew to the nearest library to get all the latest papers on the attacks Slade had initiated. They met two hours later.

"Any luck?" Robin asked the Tameranian. Starfire shook her red head.

"None friend Robin" she answered solemnly. Her emerald orbs turned away to look over at the sunset.

"Damn it" Robin shouted slamming his fist into his open palm. "All of our information and leads are back at the tower" He seethed. Starfire lifted an eyebrow and smirked lightly.

"Robin, I believe it is possible to access the Titans computer from our communicators." She said lightly. Robin looked up at her face and beamed.

"STARFIRE YOUR BRILLIANT!" he shouted as he shot up and kissed her on the lips. Starfire giggled and allowed him to take over her mouth. The two only broke the kiss for much needed air. "Alright" Robin said as he entered an encryption code into the password box.

"ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED" the communicator beeped over and over again in a computerized voice. Slade's monogram popped up on the screen.

"Damn it, that FUCKING BASTARD" Robin roared, his teeth were ground together, so tightly Starfire was scared that they were going to shatter. She winced at the look of anger on Robin's face.

_How was Slade able to change the codes?_ Starfire thought to herself _The only way it is possible to do that is to do it by friend Cyborg's computer inside his room…Unless_ "Oh" Starfire shrieked, "Unless he's inside the tower!" Robin looked towards her, the look of anger starting to disappear very quickly. His eyes widened, without hesitation he grabbed Starfire's arm and rushed back to the hotel room.

Raven was just finishing up her crash course on Crystal Meth; she smirked as she read the last page. The door to the room flew open, Robin was panting and hunched over, Starfire's arm locked in his hand, her face was shocked. Cyborg also looked up from his notes that he had been taking, a questioning look on his face.

"Titan's, Starfire found Slade's location" Robin shouted excitedly. Raven allowed herself to float back down to the floor, her feet lightly touching the sandy carpet. She smirked. Cyborg walked up behind Raven.

"Good, because I have a fighting sequence" he said, a broad smile plastered on his face. Raven stepped backwards and smirked wider.

"And I found a loophole" she said monotonously

Robin smiled brightly "TITANS GO" he yelled.

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SORRY IT WAS SLOW AND NOT AS GREAT AS SOME OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS! BUT I HOPE IT WAS SUBSTANTAL! NOW I'M AIMING FOR!** 15 REVIEWS**! And if I can get to 200 and get 30 reviews! OMG WOW I would be in heaven…sorry I got carried away there!

-PhoenixOnFire.


	22. CHAPTER 21

WOW, I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THIS: MY COMPUTER KEPT DELETING THE CHAPTER SO THIS IS PROBABLY THE 7TH OR 8TH TIME I'VE WROTE IT.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO XIA AKA TEEN TITANS FAN 101!

ENJOY:

Recap:

_Raven was just finishing up her crash course on Crystal Meth; she smirked as she read the last page. The door to the room flew open, Robin was panting and hunched over, Starfire's arm locked in his hand, her face was shocked. Cyborg also looked up from his notes that he had been taking, a questioning look on his face. _

"_Titan's, Starfire found Slade's location" Robin shouted excitedly. Raven allowed herself to float back down to the floor, her feet lightly touching the sandy carpet. She smirked. Cyborg walked up behind Raven. _

"_Good, because I have a fighting sequence" he said, a broad smile plastered on his face. Raven stepped backwards and smirked wider. _

"_And I found a loophole" she said monotonously_

_Robin smiled brightly "TITANS GO" he yelled. _

The five teens triumphantly approached the looming tower, its appearance the same, but an uncanny feeling was present in the night air. The wind whipped around the figures, spraying the bay's water on their faces; a slight glint of red shot across the earthy floor just before the massive titanium door.

Cyborg grinned as he purposely dragged his foot across the train of red laser light. The blood curtailing screech of the alarm pierced through the sound of wind and water. Cyborg retreated back to the rest of the Titans waiting for Slade and his army to arrive, just as they expected, they came. Within seconds the Teen Titans were surrounded and battling the iron robots. Following Cyborg's carefully put together fighting sequence, the team was soon victorious.

Starfire used her alien strength to pry open the well guarded doors of the tower. What was inside shocked the Titans; the waiting chairs were torn to shreds, cobwebs thickly hung from the ceilings, draping down in strange curtains. The titans hastily made their way through the halls and crowded into the elevator. The elevator slowly pulled up, not used to carrying the weight the titans held. Eventually the doors swung open to the living room, this room was luckily untouched. Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed in relief when they discovered their game station was unharmed. Robin approached his computer that held all of the information he had gathered on Slade. After a moment of searching, a prickly feeling ran down his back, glancing at the reflection from the screen he saw Slade's figure.

Slade had some weapon in his hand; it was giving off some electric sparks. Robin pretended not to notice and reached his hand to 'scratch' his stomach just by his Utility belt. Just as Slade was about to strike him, Robin spun around and stabbed his Bird-O-Rang into his fathers gut. Slade's one visible eye widened in surprise as he clutched the wound his son had inflicted upon him. Blood pooled in his massive hand. Robin smirked cockily at his victorious hit. "Titans Go" Robin yelled, the titans all dashed from what they were doing to aid Robin.

Slade was taken aback when Cyborg tackled him from behind, the two of them wrestled, the other titans were afraid to interfere the battle. After the grappling was over, Cyborg was gasping for air, while Slade was merely panting. Starfire flew into the air and started to throw her green starbolts at the man, he backed up to the window. Just as a cloud of smoke settled, Starfire flew through it and put all her weight and speed into pushing Slade through the window. The glass shattered, shards flew everywhere, a few grazing Starfire's exposed shoulders. The two plunged down the 200ft drop; Starfire quickly grabbed Slade's grappling hook so that there was no escape from the fall for him. Ten feet above the ground, Starfire swooped up, allowing her prey to still fall, he landed with a thunderous boom.

A black shadow of a raven appeared; Raven herself stepped out of it, she quickly conjured up her black aurora and plummeted it down into the already made crater, which made it even deeper. The rest of the titans quickly joined the two girls, each in a battle stance ready to face Slade when he emerged. When the smoke cleared and no Slade came out the team dropped their guard. Just at that moment Slade jumped out and struck Robin, who flew back and hit the concrete wall of the tower. He winced in pain as dark red blood soaked his already red shirt.

"Robin" Starfire cried out in alarm, she quickly flew to their leader's side and helped him up.

"Starfire go back and fight, we have to stick to Cyborg's plan" Robin said fiercely as he gripped the Tameranian's arm tightly for support.

"Robin, your well being is more important than any plan" Starfire said, her eyes glowing green with anger. Robin just nodded his head no and pointed to the rest of the team, whose asses were getting kicked.

"Go" he said in a stern voice and started to stand up for his own. Starfire nodded and re-joined the battle.

Cyborg held up a two with his fingers, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Slade jumped directly in front of Cyborg who had his laser cannon ready, he started to fire at Slade but missed; the beams hit the two girls and sent them backwards. Slade cackled with laughter, but it was soon cut short when an exploding disk hit him square in the chest. Slade was blown backwards, during the explosion, Beast Boy transferred into a fly and zoomed towards Slade's face, he entered his mask through the holes the man used to breathe. Slade began to claw at his mask; he was trying to poke his fingers through the breathing holes to rid himself of the pesky annoyance. Beast Boy then transferred into a T-rex, cracking Slade's helmet.

The mousy looking man covered his face and tried to back away, Starfire pulled a white package from her long boot. She quickly opened the bag and scooped some of the contents into her hand; Robin joined her and did the same thing. Starfire latched her arms under the Boy wanders shoulders and flew directly at Slade's face. Robin jerked the man's hands away from his face and smeared the concoction around his father's nose as Starfire forced it into his mouth.

The titans gazed at the man who was sprawled on the hard ground. Seconds later, Slade's eyes glowed orange.

"Get up" Robin said, Slade obeyed. Raven smirked from behind her leader.

"I told you my loophole would work" she said, slight amusement was traceable in her voice. Cyborg ran up to the gothic girl and gave her a high five.

"Beast Boy, good job at getting the mask off! Girls, sorry about hitting you with the cannon, but great distraction!" The Teen's quickly handcuffed Slade and led him to a very special prison cell the city had constructed for him.

Robin was finishing giving one of the guard's directions about what to do.

"One of the Titans will be coming by periodically to make sure he always has a proper dose of the drug in him" He explained to the guard. "Make sure no one else is allowed into the building without being accompanied by one of us" the guard nodded. Robin shook his hand in agreement and made sure to fingerprint him.

Back at the Tower:

"Alright Team, a job well done!" Cyborg said happily.

"Indeed" Starfire added with her usual brilliance.

"Sure" even Raven chimed in.

"Yeah Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled giving the thumbs up sign. Everyone looked at Robin when he did not respond. He sighed and shook his head. After a moment of thought he clasped his hands together.

"Yes, we did defeat Slade" He said, "But, there's still a problem" all the other Titans cocked an eyebrow waiting for him to finish. "Starfire and I haven't recovered yet" he said seriously, "And in order for us to be a 'safe' part of the team we need to make sure were drug free" The rest of the team nodded. "We leave for Rehab tomorrow."

1 MORE CHAPTER TO GO…R&R!

-PHOENIXONFIRE!


End file.
